


【授权翻译】Through the Wire (红线) (原作: pissvinegarandacrowbar)

by nosickbird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Jason Todd和Roy Harper是全宇宙最最要好的好闺蜜, M/M, 不文明语言, 严重焦虑, 如果你睁大眼睛拼命找的话大概能发现一丁点Tim/Damian, 强暴提及, 有几个角色脑子一热上了红双喜船（可以原谅）, 欺凌提及, 浪漫爱情 - Freeform, 角色曾经死亡, 许可不完全明确, 详细性爱描写（Nos来给自己找不愉快了）, 赞美癖, 身体图片
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosickbird/pseuds/nosickbird
Summary: Through the wire to your door, to your door.寻着一根红线，来到你的门前。——Tokyo Police Club《Through the Wire》Jason想要那个纹身很久很久了。而当他终于鼓起勇气去纹好了它，Roy却刚好在外地出紧急任务。因此，急于给朋友展示一下纹身的Jason决定给Roy发个自拍。然而事实证明，Harper这个姓氏在Jason的联系人列表里，实在是和Grayson挨得太近了。





	1. 第一章：I want to write a poem | 我想写首诗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161379) by [pissvinegarandacrowbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissvinegarandacrowbar/pseuds/pissvinegarandacrowbar). 



> 灵感：
> 
> I'm coming around / I'm gonna be laying her down / Almost the real thing / Gets me close enough for now.  
> ——Tokyo Police Club《Through the Wire》
> 
> I want to write a poem  
> 我想写首诗
> 
> every time I look into your eyes.  
> 每当我凝视着你的眼睛。
> 
> That's how full of shit you make me feel.  
> 你令我感到自我厌恶，一无是处。
> 
> (It's okay to laugh at me. I love your laugh.)  
> （尽情嘲笑我吧。就连你的嘲笑我也都深爱着。）
> 
> Nos请大家仔细阅读标签中的警告。如果觉得没问题的话，请继续阅读。如果觉得有问题的话，请停在这里，Nos不想触发你的焦虑。如果觉得想挑战一下自己的心理承受能力，请继续阅读，Nos在涉及警告内容的段落前会有标注，请按照个人喜好选择阅读或划过。

Jason正处于一种非常微妙的状态，就是那种比喝醉还要醉上不少，说不定再多来一滴酒他就会彻底不省人事的那种状态。Roy警告过他了，Jason漫无边际地想着Roy的话，“ _失血过多绝对会降低你的酒量——如果你干完这票之后还想去喝点酒的话，你可得注意点儿。_ ”

 

Roy懂个鬼，Jason不禁怀疑道，大傻蛋Roy。Jason当然能够完美掌控自己的身体机能，他可以像个成年人一样想喝多醉就喝多醉，才不要Roy管。

 

他在那张老旧的沙发上慵懒地舒展身体，感受着覆盖着绑带的髋部微微拉紧，给予他一种恰到好处的美妙刺痛。他拉开衬衣下摆去检查那条固定着棉纱的胶布，指尖轻抚表面使其与皮肤完美相贴。

 

好吧，他大概可能也许喝的有那么一点点点点太多了。

 

忽然响起的手机铃声把他吓得差点滚下沙发，不过他及时抓住了茶几边缘以稳住自己。“哇哦，”Jason一边自言自语一边抓起了手机，又重新窝了回去。

 

毫不意外，电话是Roy打来的，这不废话么还能是谁——不必说骂出声了，就连他在脑中随便想想Roy的大名都躲不过Roy的雷达。Jason艰难地用拇指划开锁屏，把手机贴近耳朵。

 

“嚎？”（原文中的cutie Little Wing在这里说了句'Hello'的'lo'，大概约等于'泥嚎'的'嚎'吧）

 

“我天，小杰鸟，”Roy被逗乐了。尽管他听上去十分气恼，但语气里始终藏着一丝宠溺，“我早就告诉过你了，不要喝这么多。”

 

“嗯，”Jason咕哝了一声，“泥是说过。不过我没听进去。Whoops。”

 

Roy在电话那头长叹一口气。“话说回来，你感觉怎么样？会痛吗？”

 

“窝没事。又不是个小孩子了，”Jason有点恼怒，“只是个小小的纹身罢了，傻Roy。”

 

一想到他刚做好的纹身，Jason无法自控地从与Roy的对话中走神了。他又拉开了自己的衬衣，双手抚过平坦的小腹去摆弄那条胶布的边缘，就像是要把它撕下来那般——“ _Jason，_ ”Roy的声音再次响起，把Jason逐渐飘远的意识拉回了一半，“你确定你没事吗？”

 

“嗯，”Jason回答。他咽了下口水，不知为何他的喉咙忽然发干。“如果当时有你在那陪我就好了。有点孤独。”就算要他再死一次，Jason也不会承认他已然放任自己醉出新高，连说话都是如此的推心置腹。但Roy毕竟是Roy，他仅仅是叹了口气。

 

“我造，”Roy说，当他再次开口的时候，语气里多了些真诚，“我很抱歉没能在那儿陪你。但我会尽快赶回哥谭的。”

 

“唔，”Jason表示理解。忽然，一个念头从他的脑海中一闪而过。“你想看看吗？”

 

“你的纹身？”Roy问。Jason点了几下头后才后知后觉地意识到Roy根本看不到他的动作。

 

“嗯嗯，”Jason只好出声道，“你可以和我说说它是不是看起来很糟，或者没那么糟。我不确定它应该是个什么样子的……”

 

Roy只是再度叹气，“理论上我不应该怂恿你在这种状态下还去给你的纹身拍照。”他顿了顿又接着说，“揭开纱布的时候要小心点啊。”

 

Jason在撕开胶布的时候小小地微笑了一下，“吼的，”他答道，“等下给你发短信。”接着挂掉了电话。不出所料，从沙发上坐起来的时候他确实感到了一阵天旋地转。虽然坐直之后他的头脑稍微清醒了一些，但他还是挣扎了好一会儿才勉强站起来。Jason犹豫着往前挪了几步，之后才敢一点一点地蹭到浴室。

 

（ **本段自我认知障碍预警——原文中的** **cutie Little Wing对于自己的外貌感到异常自卑** ）

 

他扯掉自己的衬衫就随意扔在浴室门口，然后抬眼看着镜中的自己。惨白的皮肤在酒精的作用下泛着红晕，头发已经乱成一团，额前的那缕白发偏偏还紧贴在他的脑门上。Jason调动起他此刻全部的注意力去一点一点小心翼翼地揭开胶布和棉纱，还不得不把牛仔裤下拉到髋部才能它们完全剥掉，紧接着——

 

（ **自我认知障碍预警结束** ）

 

紧接着，Jason全神贯注地盯着他的纹身，欣赏着在他左侧髋骨上缠绵蜿蜒的黑色线条。指尖轻轻追逐着那完美的曲线，却因为疼痛而畏缩了一下。他几乎花了一辈子的时间才决定好到底要纹个什么——好吧，这话有点假。说准确点儿，他是花了一辈子的时间才鼓足勇气纹了 _这个图案_ 。

 

Jason猛然收回手转而拿起了手机。他胡乱拍了张照片——反正只是给Roy看而已。然后，他眯起眼睛尽力打起精神，选中拍好的照片点了发送键。

 

 _床_ ，Jason立即想道， _不然我就要吐了_ 。他把手机往洗手池的台面上随手一扔就踉跄着滚出了浴室。

 

～～

 

Dick超爱夜巡，真的，超爱。夜巡是他生命中最为长久的陪伴，比世上的一切都要久上许多。Dick心里明白，对义警生活的向往早已深深扎根于他的血脉之中，正与“飞翔的格雷森”一样，都是他人格中不可分割的一部分。可有些时候……

 

有些时候，那一窝蝙蝠真是让人头大。

 

就比如说Damian吧，这个熊娃已经掏出了他身上所有能掏出的武器，一件接着一件地尽数掷向冒犯了他的Tim。Dick也不太确定Damian为何会被气成这样，可能仅仅是因为……这世界上有Tim？Dick实在想不出Tim到底做了什么能令Damian如此暴躁的事，不过这不重要，尤其是当一个咖啡杯也被充作武器丢向了Tim的时候。Tim不出意料地闪避成功，可那杯子却因巨大的冲量而在Tim身后的墙上摔得四分五裂。

 

“喂，”Dick忍无可忍道，“ _够了_ 。不许乱丢家居用品。”他怒视着Damian，显然这个直冲Tim使刀眼的熊娃正准备用手中那本又大又厚的书把Tim揍到脑浆四溅。“ _Damian_ ，再有20分钟Bruce就回来了，到时候如果他发现一个失血过多倒地不起的Tim，可别指望我给你打掩护。”

 

“就是的Damian，”Tim奚落道。对于一个刚刚从“枪林弹雨”中奇迹生还的人来说，Tim简直冷静得可怕。“ _爸比_ 会怎么教训你呢？”

 

“我的老天，”Dick无奈之下低声感叹。他揉揉眼睛，心累地看着Damian像一只小疯猫一般嘶吼着扑向了Tim。为了保命的Tim只得撒腿就跑，要多快有多快，有多远跑多远。“你就不能见好就收嘛！”说句公道话，他们谁都不太擅长见好就收——遇上麻烦的第一反应是靠近而非远离似乎成为了历代罗宾的共同特征，每当碰到棘手的事时，他们几个都乐意挑战自己的极限而非坐视不顾。Dick心里清楚——即使他不愿承认——尽管Damian和Tim每天都坚持不懈地想要废了对方，可他俩这种形式的互动只能算是小打小闹，相比另一种形式来说简直就是小巫见大巫。

 

另一种形式的互动有个名字，他叫Jason Todd。

 

即使再过个十年，二十年，甚至上百年，Dick也无法原谅那时的自己。那时的Jason需要他，可他却选择了逃避。如果，只是如果，那时的他能多回庄园看看，能多开导一下Jason，能帮Jason的愤怒找个出口——那如岩浆般翻滚流淌在皮肤之下的愤怒，潜伏着，积蓄着只待尽数喷发的那一刻——

 

一切都无关紧要了。Dick改变不了那些残酷的事实，他一次又一次地让Jason失望，宛如一个可怕却无比自然的习惯。即使是在Jason的第二次人生中，Dick也没能为他做点什么。每当他看着Jason，Dick总能对方身上找到自己的影子，那种被哈哈镜扭曲变形过的影子，拥有着无数的棱角和尖锐的笑容，却时刻在支离破碎的边缘勉强挣扎。这令面对Jason变得十分困难，因为Dick总是能透过Jason现在的身影而看到那个被撬棍打得血迹斑斑的男孩。

 

Tim的长棍狠狠砸上皮肤的声音把Dick的思绪生生扯回了现实。“喂！”他模仿蝙蝠侠的声音吼道，“现在立刻休战，不准把对方杀掉！”

 

然而回应Dick的却是一记从蝙蝠计算机后方传来的闷哼，听起来像是谁被勒住了脖子。他刚准备绕到那边去逼着这俩熊孩子和解—— _强迫他俩来个拥抱准能让他们恶心到停战_ ——他口袋里的手机就呜地震动了一下。

 

他不以为意地哼了一声并掏出手机，以为会看到一条来自小芭或Wally的短信，是Bruce也说不定，如果他被什么事情耽搁了只能晚点再回庄园的话。然而一划亮手机屏幕，Dick却看到消息提示上明明白白地写着： _一条新信息：_ _Jason Todd_ 。

 

Dick瞪着屏幕僵在原地，心跳几乎要冲出喉咙口。虽说他每天都会想到Jason，因为他总是会莫名其妙地被提醒着那只失足小鸟的存在，比如他可能会在自己那间公寓或者哥谭的大街小巷找到一件怀旧的东西，也可能是从新闻上得知一点红头罩的消息，但事实上他们自那时起就没再说过话——

 

那时有个卖淫组织正在哥谭肆虐——这种东西简直没法根除——总之红头罩和他的法外者们一同现身，以施行他们所谓的正义。一番混杂着暴力与喧嚣的旋风扫荡为哥谭的夜蒙上了一层浓重的烟雾，而夜的终章却在一个平凡无奇的屋顶之上悄悄展开。Jason用枪抵着组织头目的太阳穴，保险早已打开却迟迟不闻枪响。Dick几乎立马就意识到Jason的手在不受控制地颤抖，可他等了半天也不见Jason有下一步动作，只是固执地把枪口顶在那个强奸犯的脑袋上，像是在无声地祈祷能由别人替他来扣动扳机。

 

“小桶，”Dick的声音埋没在屋顶沉重的空气里，“小桶，你不一定非要杀掉他。来放下枪。”

 

Jason的表情完美地隐藏在了红色头盔之下，虽然看不到，但Dick真的很想知道那时的Jason有没有在骄傲地微笑，兴奋地大笑，痛苦地流泪，还是说他真的没有任何表情，就像他鲜有的身体语言一样。Jason无视了Dick的话，只是执拗地紧握着枪一直不断地轻轻颤抖，直到某一刻他突然收回了枪，像一只受惊的猫咪一般瑟缩了一下，下一秒便转身 _狂奔_ 而去。

 

后来Dick用蝙蝠计算机查了查那个头目的背景。当然了，他们不敢确定这些消息的来源是否可靠，毕竟Jason可没有屈尊纡贵地和他们分享情报，不过显然那罪犯曾因强迫未成年人卖淫而被拘留过。他是在奈何岛上被逮捕的，而当年正值7、8岁的Jason刚好就在那个鱼龙混杂的贫民窟艰苦求生。然而，警方终因证据不足不得不将其被释放，因为那个年轻的受害者在警方介入的第一时间里就人间蒸发，这也导致他们一直没能搞清楚那孩子的性别。

 

卖淫组织一事结束后，他们谁都没有再和Jason联系。不过红头罩倒是从没在他自己的地盘上消停过，除了有些时候他会消失几天，和军火库一起不知在哪里鬼混。星火则是完全消失不见，而且就在她消失后的一段时间里，红头罩领地里的暴力事件忽然骤增——不过从受伤情况来看，对方所使用的武器既非刀剑也非枪械。其实屋顶那晚过后的第七天，Dick曾给Jason发过一条短信——“ _你还好吗，小翅膀？_ ”——可他永远也没能等来回复。

 

直到今天，那事情都过去三个多月了，Jason终于联系了Dick。他的手机又震动了一次，此刻，系统善意的提醒在Dick看来简直就和恶意的嘲讽没什么两样。他对着手机瞎点一通试图拖延时间，但最终还是狠下心来解锁了屏幕打开了消息。

 

他目瞪口呆。

 

他收到的是一张图——一张Jason的照片——还是在灯光昏暗的浴室镜前拍摄的。照片中的Jason上身未着寸缕，左手拇指勾住长裤的腰间微微下拉，露出线条清晰的髋骨。凌乱的黑发略微有些潮湿，有些可爱地向上翘起，有些却亲密地贴在前额。他的眼神看起来有点迷茫，嘴角轻轻扬起一个慵懒的微笑。Dick敢说他肯定已经喝了不少酒，可同时他也真的真的很……

 

勾人心神。我的老天。

 

一股欲望的浪潮猛然击中了Dick，一时间他竟差点没能站稳。 _上帝_ 。他好想把十指埋进Jason发间，只为了试试看能不能使之更加凌乱；他好想抬起Jason的下颌露出他苍白的喉咙，只为了吮吸他肩颈相接处那块柔软的皮肤；他好想亲吻啃咬Jason宽阔的胸膛，只为了使之从上至下布满玫瑰色的吻痕；他好想一遍又一遍地用舌尖轻扫Jason胸前的Y型伤疤，只为了看他因过载的快感而不断颤抖，听他因得不到满足而失控地向自己祈求更多， _拜托了，想要更多_ ；他好想埋首于Jason的腹股沟，用嘴唇描绘那形状完美的突出髋骨，用指尖追寻那蜿蜒起伏的墨色线条，与此同时，他还会——

 

 _等下_ ，那是个啥？一个纹身？（ ~~哈哈傻~~ ~~diao格雷森~~ ）

 

这个新发现及时刹住了Dick脑内高速行驶的假车，促使他 _仔细_ 观察起那个盘踞在Jason左侧髋骨上方的黑色图案。他大概有将近一年没见到过Jason脱去上衣的样子了——之前只是不小心碰上了而已——但他十分确定当时Jason的髋骨上并没有纹身。从照片上来看，纹身周围的皮肤好像有点红肿发炎，用不着当个纹身专家Dick也知道这一个绝对是刚刚纹上去的，估计也就是几小时前的事儿。泛红的皮肤令纹身的形状在目前有点难以辨认，但还是可以勉强看出一点端倪……那看起来好像是一行文字，Dick完全不熟悉这种语言，却情不自禁被它舒卷交错的 _美丽_ 所吸引。那看起来可能是……三个词 ***** ？

 

“Dick？”

 

Dick猛地转过头，牢牢地把手机屏幕护在胸前，发现Tim和Damian暂时终止了他们的互殴活动，双双将注意力转到了他的身上。Dick站的离Tim和Damian足够远，因此他俩绝无可能瞥见Dick方才收到的那张照片，可是Dick忍不住怀疑Tim和Damian早已看穿了他糟糕龌龊的小心思，知道他刚刚对着一张Jason Todd的照片硬到不行——一张他非常非常确信、无论如何也不可能是想发给他的照片。

 

“喂！”Dick假装积极地叫道，却由于破音不得不心虚地畏缩了一下，“不好意思我收到了一封诡异的邮件——你懂的，垃圾邮件而已。话说Bruce就快到家了，所以我觉得我还是走吧，还有点事情需要办而且——”

 

“你居然会放任我在无人监管的情况下跟Drake呆着一起？”Damian质疑道，大发慈悲地打断了Dick的一长串闲扯，和Tim一起一脸迷惑地看着Dick夹着尾巴逃向了他的机车。

 

“对的，我看好你们，是时候让你们试着承担自己的责任了，人人都得学着长大对吧？”Dick不假思索地背出一段早就排练过的说辞。他小心地把手机揣进口袋，戴好头盔跨上机车，回过头去丢给弟弟们一个勉强的微笑。“没什么紧急情况就别给我打电话了，还有千万别搞死对方。爱你们哟，拜拜！”

 

Dick迫不及待地窜出了蝙蝠洞。一般来说，没什么紧急事件的话他不会开得这么快，可眼下这种情况……

 

在他看来，“马上回家去想想他到底该如何 _应对_ 这种情况”足以被划分成紧急事件，而且绝对属于高级机密。

 

～～

 

“Jason。杰仔，小杰鸟。起床啦你个二货。”

 

Jason发出一声充满怨气的咆哮，进而裹紧被子缩成一团，打定主意要无视那个扰人清梦的烦人声音。Jason的头 _痛到爆炸_ ，而且也不太确定自己是否有吞掉自己的舌头。他甚至都不敢确定自己是否还活着。

 

“Jason，”那个声音坚持不懈地从头顶传来，接着他感觉到有只手推了推他的肩膀，“Jason，你小子害我好一顿担心。你给我起来，我得打你屁股。”

 

不乏欢乐的暴力威胁使Jason立刻意识到那个声音属于Roy，因此他又咆哮了一声，只不过这次提高了一点音量，“Harper。”Jason觉得自己的舌头都肿了起来，嘴里就像是塞满了棉花一样干的要命，“你他妈在说啥？”

 

Roy边叹气边帮Jason翻身躺平，可房间里昏暗的灯光一打在Jason脸上，他就发出了一声可悲的哀嚎。但Roy却像没听见一样完全无视了他，居然还开始狂戳Jason的脸颊，直到Jason因受不了这种暴力而抗议地呻吟了一声，屈尊地睁开了一只布满血丝的眼睛。“真是醉了， _你干嘛啊_ ？”

 

就算他现在正出一种严重宿醉的状态，Jason也能够轻易看出Roy松了一口气。“你可算是把我吓死了，小杰，”Roy解释道，“我给你打电话的时候你都已经醉到不行了，然后你还跟我说你要发张图给我看看你的新纹身，结果我左等右等也没见你发图。我还以为你在浴室里滑倒了就他妈把脑袋磕浴缸上了！”

 

“窝没事，”Jason回答，他拼命使自己至少听上去有那么点内疚的意思，“我是喝多了啦，虽说有点大脑当机，但我没摔倒啦。”Jason一边慢慢地把自己从床上撑起来坐直，一边试图回忆昨天晚上发生的事。“话说，我确实有给你发图——你应该是知道我没事的。”Jason勉强冲Roy扬起了一个耍赖的微笑，“你是在为自己想早点回家而找理由吗，抓马Queen⋅Harper？”

 

“本女王做事从不需要理由，”Roy不假思索地接道，但接着却紧锁双眉摆出一副心事重重的样子，“不过在我们打完电话之后，我确实没再收到你的消息，更没收到什么图。”

 

Jason仔细观察起Roy的表情，从他凌乱的红发一路看到那双疲惫的眼睛，终于确定Roy真的没在瞎扯——可是Jason也真的无比清晰地记得自己有下定决心在浴室来张自拍。难道在困到昏迷之前他并没能来得及把照片发给Roy？难道他只是大费周章地走了个程序却根本没拍下任何照片？还有，他 _天杀的_ 手机跑哪去了？

 

Roy，伟大的摄神取念师，立刻把Jason的手机递了上去，然后爬上床窝在Jason身边。Jason呼了一口气解锁了他的手机，点进了相册。“你瞧，” 说着他便展示给Roy看，Roy的视线越过他肩膀落在屏幕上，“这就是那张照片，早和你说过啦，我真的有拍。”但是Roy却边摇头边伸出手臂把Jason卷进怀里去抢Jason的手机，手指划过屏幕点进了消息，然后——

 

Jason发送的最后一条消息跳了出来。 虽说其内容确实是那张照片没错，可……可那收件人却不是Roy Harper。

 

收件人是 _Dick Grayson_ 。

 

（ **本部分惊恐症发作预警——** **Nos是认真的，翻好后完全不愿回顾校对** ）

 

Jason目不转睛地蹬着手机屏幕，感受着胆汁争先恐后地涌向他的喉咙口，恐惧如浪潮般铺天盖地向他席卷而来。这不可能。他他妈绝对没有把那种照片发给……那本该是发给Roy来搞笑的，可他却彻彻底底搞砸了一切……上帝啊他还能不能行了。他居然真的有把自己的醉酒半裸照发给 _Dick Grayson_ ！

 

Jason不自觉地握紧了手中的手机，他模糊地意识到自己整个人都僵硬了起来。这怎么可能？他居然会任凭自己放松警惕醉成一滩烂泥，用不着别人教唆就主动拍了一张艳照，还把它发给了这世上唯一一个——大概除了Bruce之外——能因此而毁掉他人生的家伙。根据他对Dick的了解，这家伙十有八九 _真能_ 毁了他的人生，而且还是在不自知的情况下！Dick根本不会知道那后果究竟能有多糟！这个二货大概会仅仅为了好玩而把那张照片转发给所有人！如此一来所有Jason认识的人都会看到他那赤裸裸又不堪一击的脆弱，他年复一年小心翼翼隐藏起来的脆弱，只因为——

 

我的天啊，还有那纹身。

 

所有人都会发现那纹身的含义。

 

Jason艰难地倒吸一口冷气，把自己紧紧蜷缩起来。他完全失去了对自己身体的控制，心脏在胸腔里怦怦狂跳，冰冷汗湿的双手也在止不住地颤抖。他甚至觉得自己的胸腔正在向内塌陷，那感觉就如小丑手中的撬棍不知疲倦地打在他肋骨上一般，残忍而真实。整件事情可能拥有的最坏走向已经在他脑内循环了不下几千遍—— _所有人都会毫不留情地嘲笑你，所有人都会看穿你拼尽全力隐藏起来的秘密，所有人都会发现那些你假装遗弃在棺材里的脆弱，所有人都会意识到你只是一个愚蠢可悲又丑陋的孩子、一个佯装坚强可实际上却只会一昧地逃避恐惧的孩子，所有人都会知道——_

 

“Jason！”Roy在他耳边大声呼唤他的名字，Jason被这突如其来的噪音吓了一跳。“Jason，小杰，没事的没事的。一切都都会好起来的，但你他妈得给我 _呼吸_ 。小杰，呼吸！”

 

Roy的双手紧紧握住Jason的肩膀，两人的脸相距不过咫尺，而Jason徒劳地睁大眼睛盯着Roy，却怎么也控制不了自己急促又轻浅的呼吸。 _好一个车祸现场。你他妈就是车祸现场的真实写照，现在所有人都会知道你是个什么货色。没招了吧，要饭的？你想就此一了百了再度躺进棺材里吗？还是说你宁愿成为所有人的笑柄？随你喜欢，反正这两个已经是你可悲的、无用的、痛苦的又错误的一生能拥有的最好结局了——_

 

Roy的手更加用力地扣住Jason的双肩来回摇晃他的身体，这瞬间将他涣散的意识拉回了现实。毫无防备的Jason倒抽了一口气，身体后仰差点没能坐稳。不过Roy的举动确实卓有成效，因为Jason终于能够颤抖着吸入一丝空气，屏息让它在肺叶里停留一会儿，再急促地重重呼出来，如此反复。慢慢地，Jason好不容易才逐渐缓和下来全身的震颤，原本粗重的呼吸也一点一点恢复到正常状态。他紧紧闭上眼睛，胡乱地抹去不知何时落下来的泪水。

 

（ **惊恐症发作预警结束** ）

 

Roy双手温柔地捧起Jason的下颌。“我真的很抱歉，”待Jason睁开眼睛，Roy轻声说道，“我真的不确定应该怎么做。你感觉……你感觉还好吗？”

 

Jason再度合上眼睑，因为他现在无法面对Roy瞳孔深处的怜悯，无法对自己承认他刚刚经历了一场彻头彻尾的精神崩溃。“我没事，”Jason开口，可Roy打量的目光令他不禁支吾，“我……我该怎么办？”

 

（ **本段自我认知障碍预警** ）

 

Roy是Jason最好的朋友，没有之一。他知道好多Jason不为人知的秘密——包括一些有时连Jason自己都不敢对自己承认的秘密——比如Jason会充满热情、倾尽所能地去做每一件事，他甚至会极度激烈、毫无保留地憎恨自己的外表；比如他会厌恶自己的尸检伤疤，厌恶那簇褪成白色的头发，比如一直以来他都深信不疑自己还是死了更好，最好是从来都没有复活过。Roy也知道Jason将有关自己性取向的蛛丝马迹尽数掩埋在数以万计的自我厌恶和童年阴影之下，而之所以他肯和Roy发展出一段如此亲密的友谊，就是因为他们之间并无浪漫爱情，也绝无肉体关系。Roy还知道Jason是因为一个他妈的赌局才会同意忍受暴露上身的煎熬直到纹身做好，他知道Jason主动提出要为了Roy拍个照片究竟有多么地难得。

 

（ **自我认知障碍预警结束** ）

 

Roy知道，6个月前，也就是上一回Jason感到非常孤单又十分不安的时候，他也喝了个烂醉。然后他给Roy发消息向他坦白道：“ _我自_ _15岁起就爱上了Dick Grayson，可他从来都不记得我的存在，除非在我想杀掉他的时候_ **。** ”

 

“我们会有办法的，”Roy回答，可Jason却轻轻摇了摇头，不过Roy仍旧坚持道，“Jason，我们 **一定** 会有办法的。咱们一定会想出点你可以回复他的话，好把这事儿一笔带过。”

 

“他都没有回复我，”Jason的声音里带着一丝与其性格相悖的脆弱委屈，“上帝，说不定他早就把照片转发给所有我认识的人了，他甚至都不会给我点起码的尊重，当着我的面告诉我他背地里拿着我寻了多少开心。他……他就是个 _傻_ _diao_ 。”（Cutie Little Wing在这里说了句What a  _dick_ 哈哈）

 

Roy被逗笑了，完全没料到Jason冒出的傻话，而Jason也因为其中小小的幽默而忍俊不禁。就算此事终将掀起轩然大波，至少照片中的Jason并没露出什么不该露的地方，比如某人的名字。虽说这世上大部分东西都令他感到痛苦，但关于某器官的玩笑最好还是不要——

 

就在这时，仍被他紧紧抓在右手中的手机，震动了一下。

 

第一章 完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nos指天发誓这三个词绝对不是 I love Dick (or dicks)
> 
> God forgive me. 虽说是意译的但Nos已经尽力按照原文的意思来了，可是原文中的Jaybird看起来真的非常vanilla！如果不知为何总是觉得译文中Jaybird整个人四舍五入简直就是一辆车，大概也许是因为汉语十分博大精深？？？而且人物脑内车真的好难翻，还需参考某傻diao的脑回路以贴近人物性格......I just rambled exactly like him did I not? 然后这部分的cutie Little Wing又特别难搞，看到他panic attack发作Nos我somehow也不能顺利呼吸了。。。所以如果不小心触发了您的什么负面情绪Nos在这里向您道歉。
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you guys have enjoyed it!


	2. 第二章：every time I look into your eyes. | 每当我凝视着你的眼睛。

Jason和Roy双双低头看着Jason的手机屏幕，脸上惊恐的表情如出一辙。二人相顾无言，不知所措地瞪着消息提示上的几个大字： _一条新信息：_ _Dick Grayson_ 。

 

Jason房间里的空气都凝固了。

 

率先打破沉默的是Roy，他咬着牙心情沉重地吐出一口憋了很久的呼吸，“ _老天_ ，”他低语道，“他可真……真不会挑时候，是吧？”

 

有那么一瞬间Jason真的很想揍Roy一顿，真的，就只有一瞬间而已，因为他马上反应过来Roy就是想找揍， 而他，他可不会让Roy得逞。Jason与Roy对视一眼，发现Roy给了他一个十分勉强的微笑，看起来就像是在为Jason感到紧张。Jason深吸一口气，下意识用没拿手机的那只手抹了一把脸，强迫自己快速思考。好吧。好吧，所以现在情况是Dick回复了他不小心发出去的色情短信。往好处想的话，这至少给了Jason一个把这破事翻篇的机会，可往坏处想的话……

 

“你来，”Jason挫败地低吼道，硬是把手机塞进了Roy的掌心，“我对付不了这个。你就……打开看看然后告诉我我是不是应该赶快订做几个新的身份证收拾东西逃命。”

 

Roy哼了一声，接着便解锁了Jason的手机，他稍稍把屏幕往自己这边倾斜了一下，以防Jason不小心瞥见短信的内容。Jason忍不住双手掩面哼叽了一下，他真是尴尬到不行，脸颊摸上去烫得吓人。

 

“我天，我艹你妈这什么鬼，”Roy毫不客气地骂道，“这……这很可以。有点牛逼。”最终，Jason还是抵不过好奇睁开眼睛，捂着脸从指缝里偷窥了一眼Roy的反应。

 

他把双手从自己脸上挪开，感觉胃里的结松开了一点，但只有那么一点点而已。“真……真有那么糟吗？”

 

“不是你想的那样。”Roy回答，可他看着Jason那张写满疑惑的脸，又好心补充道：“不是“这真的很伤人”那种糟糕，而是“上帝啊你哥实力骚操作”那种糟糕。”

 

“我了个去，拜托别管他叫我哥！”Jason急得哇哇大叫，可Roy笑得一脸欠揍。“你他妈咋这么开心？我的人生被毁对你来说就他妈这么好笑吗？！”

 

Roy朝他翻了个白眼。“你个小傻子，”他解释道，“他给你发了张 _照片_ 。”

 

Jason完全僵住了，心脏在胸腔里怦怦直跳，他敢打赌整个哥谭都能听见他失衡的心跳声。

 

“一张……一张照片？”

 

“是的，一张照片，”Roy给出的答复不容置疑，“和你发给他的那张是同一类型的哟。”

 

Jason非常确定他离凉不远了。

 

“我能看看吗？”他嘴上问道，可手上却已经急不可耐地抢来手机，根本就不等Roy答复。在做了一个深呼吸之后，Jason把手机屏幕翻转过来对着他自己，然后——

 

哦。哇哦。

 

如果说半裸自拍是一门艺术，那么Jason的那一张只能算是幼儿园小孩玩泥巴，可Dick的这一张简直就他妈是莫奈。Dick站在一面全身镜前，除了一条松松垮垮挂在他腰上的居家长裤之外 _根本没穿别的_ ，一手随意地搭在髋部，一手举着他的手机。他看起来好自信，然而Jason根本没办法怪他，因为他的身材真的是美到令人窒息、好到令人疯狂。完美紧致的肌肉掩藏在金色的肌肤之下，几条淡淡的疤痕为他平添了一丝危险的气息，与 _肌肤_ 的颜色交相辉映，使人完全移不开眼球。可相比之下，Jason的疤痕只能让他看起来像个破娃娃，经过太多次的缝缝补补之后已经到了不得不被扔掉的地步。照片里的Dick对着镜子露出一个无比自然的微笑，唇角充满暗示地上扬，好像是在说“ _我有一个秘密，但我才不会告诉你_ ”。而那双湛蓝的大眼睛，正透过额前的乱发偷偷看着镜头。唉，Jason想道，得了，他的人生可算是正式玩完了。

 

他真真切切地体会到一股盎然的兴致在他胃里逐渐累积成型，继而争先恐后地向下腹部涌去，但Jason无论如何也不能允许这种事情的 _发生_ ，因为这事从来都不会有好下场。即使Dick没有一副足以媲美希腊神祇的完美身材，Jason也完全不敢想象自己会在他身上栽得有多狠，更何况他有*！更可怕的是，就算他已经硬得难受，Jason依旧禁不住自虐一般地将Dick身体的每个细节深深刻进脑海中，以时刻提醒自己对方有多么的完美而自己又有多么的不堪。他们之间的反差大得惊人，不同之处也数不胜数——Jason早就知道Dick Grayson的身体即为人类美学的巅峰，可真正见到本尊的照片还是令他一阵眩晕。

 

“‘我知道你一定是不小心才发给我这张图的，不过我觉得大概只有这样才算公平。’”如果不是Roy大声读出了短信的内容，Jason甚至都没有注意到照片下方还附着一行字。“哇哦哥们，他真是他妈骚到另一种境界了，是吧？”

 

“哎呀你快闭嘴吧，”Jason半心半意地回了Roy一句，身体蜷成一团侧卧在床上，脑袋枕上Roy伸直的双腿。“艹，这真的好烦。”

 

Roy长叹一口气，动作轻柔地理顺起Jason杂乱无章的头发，尽他所能地去安抚Jason。“这没什么，你知道的，”Roy太了解Jason 了，因此他 _当然_ 会知道Jason在想什么，“他也没比你强多少，杰仔。他并不是完美的。”他顿了顿，接着又加了一句，“我觉得他好像比以前胖了点。”

 

“你个大骗子。”

 

感受着Roy浑身抽风一般的颤抖，Jason不用抬头看都知道这个傻帽在憋笑。“好吧好吧，不好意思。那一句是我瞎编的。他确实是辣到不行——不过你也很辣呀小杰。”Roy边说边抓住了Jason的手，阻止Jason去扯自己额前的那缕白发，再一次向Jason证明了他才是世界上最了解Jason的人，比Jason自己更甚。“不许自己折磨自己，你那一套纯是扯淡。”Roy说道，接着又问，“你到底为啥这么难过？是因为和他一比你就觉得很自卑？还是因为他明显对你有兴趣而你却害怕了？”

 

Jason转过脸自下而上茫然地望着Roy。

 

“不好意思，你他妈说 _啥_ ？”

 

“他给你回复了一张 _裸照_ ，Jason，快别装傻了。如果他对你没兴趣的话，他会笑笑就过去了，全当从来没收到过什么照片。可这，”Roy指着手机屏幕上Dick的回信说，“绝不是什么一笑而过。”

 

“你脑子进萝北了吗？”Jason毫不客气地回击Roy，不自觉带上了些许奈何岛流浪儿的口音。“咱们说的可是 _Dick Grayson_ ，Harper。他八成是觉得这样能让我的自尊心好受点儿或者是出于什么别的乱七八糟的狗p原因。他就是那么个烂好人。”

 

“Jason，我 _了解_ Dick。”Roy的回答出乎意料地平静。Jason意欲逃避Roy的目光，却被Roy毫不留情地阻止。“我和Dick从小就认识，虽然我可能有点讨厌现在的他，但你要我分辨他是逢场作戏还是真心实意，那还是没问题的。他这次绝对是认真的。不过这没什么卵用了，不是吗？因为你小子——”Roy力道不轻地戳戳Jason的额头，“就是不肯相信有人会对你感兴趣，就算那人喝了吐真剂再当面着你的面跟你表白你也不信，你宁可把这当成一场误会，好给自己找个借口继续嫌弃你自己继续逃避你那一堆心理问题。”

 

“你他妈给我从床上滚下去！”Jason嘶吼着 _狠狠_ 把Roy推下了床，不过Roy并没有还手，只是敏捷地改以跪姿伏在床边的地板上，刚好与Jason视线平齐，迫使Jason直视那双严肃的眼睛。

 

“我说的 _没错_ ，”Roy坚持道，“这你心里清楚。我 _理解_ 你，Jason，这总行了吧？你这22年来所经历的傻逼事情比绝大部分人一辈子所经历的都要多得多。可是，如果你任凭这些p事妨碍了你去亲近我这个前瘾君子以外的其他人，那么 _你就输了_ 。你他妈才没有那么差劲，你自己心里明明白白的，就算你死不承认也没用。你纹上 _这个_ ——”Roy的手重重压在了Jason髋骨处的纹身上，“是有原因的，不是吗？”

 

“好来提醒我自己都失去了什么。”Jason冷漠地接道，语调毫无波澜。

 

“放 _p_ 。这是为了提醒你自己 _战胜_ 了什么。”

 

Jason感到眼窝有些刺痛，滚烫的眼泪几乎就要夺眶而出。他上辈子是积了多少德才他妈能拥有Roy这个朋友，片言只语间便温柔地瓦解了Jason坚硬的外壳，以真诚坚定的鼓励来温暖他灰暗绝望的灵魂。虽说他以前也和Roy有过类似的谈话，但这一次绝对非比寻常——这一次，他的不安感和自厌情绪双双达到了前所未有的程度，而且他还缩在床上，又因为没穿上衣而感到极度脆弱。尽管他有偷偷地在心里的一个小角落生闷气，气Roy那样逼他面对自己的黑暗情绪，可事实上他更多地只是感到心力交瘁。于是，Jason翻过身去背对着Roy重新缩成一个球，意图以此传达对Roy的信任，毕竟平日里那个高度警惕的他是绝不允许自己摆出这种示弱的姿势的。

 

Roy显然读懂了Jason的意思，因为他小心地爬回床上在Jason身后躺好，动作轻缓地伸出双臂环住Jason。Roy为他留出了足够的时间，以防他感到不适想要拒绝。在没有收到任何抵触的信号后，Roy把他收进了一个温暖的怀抱里，而他永远都不会承认那简直舒服得要死。“我很抱歉，小杰，”Roy说，“我刚才——”

 

“你刚刚说的没错，”Jason低声打断了Roy，“我他妈已经喜欢他那么久了，而现在他忽然给我发了那么一张照片。我特别害怕，害怕他只是在开玩笑，即便他是认真的我也害怕自己会不知不觉就搞砸了一切。我只是……”眼泪再度潸然而下，“真的很想 _拥有_ 他。除了他，我 _谁_ 都不想要。”

 

“我知道，”Roy发出一声叹息，“我知道。但是我向你保证，我绝不会允许他伤害你的。”

 

～～

 

大部分时候，Dick都对自己的外表颇具信心。他知道自己可以算是相当有魅力了，无论是穿着夜翼制服还是日常便装，都会有一大堆人向他投来欣赏的目光。可眼下他却没那么自信了，因为自从他发了那张半裸自拍，他就再没收到任何回复。这不禁使他产生了自我怀疑，难不成自己并没有长得很好看？

 

聊天记录显示Jason已经阅读了那条短信，这就意味着他肯定看到了Dick发的照片，可这都已经过去四天了他居然一个字都没回。Dick开始感到有点焦虑了，虽说他以前也有被人拒绝过——他那个“性感尤物”的称号绝对言过其实了——但像这样不声不响地就被拒绝还真是意外地令他心痛。

 

说实话，大概正是因为拒绝他的人是Jason，他才会如此心痛。那些少不经事的岁月里，年轻的Jason满心怀着对他的仰慕，把他看作自己的心灵导师。但是Dick不常回庄园，因此他们的关系并没有很亲密——那时的Dick正忙不迭地脱离Bruce的掌控去追寻自己的生活，而成为罗宾不久的Jason则刚好相反。可没过多久Jason就——这么多年过去，Dick仍旧没办法说出那个词，就好像只要他不说出“死亡”，那件事就从未发生——Dick得知消息的时候，他的葬礼都已经办完好几天了。Dick知道自己搞砸了，自那时起他便放任自己陷入了深深的自责之中，日复一日，年复一年，直到有一天Jason回来了，然后——

 

然后Jason几乎像是变了一个人。直到今天Dick也不太确定红头罩之下的人还保留着几分他所熟知的小翅膀，又有几分被那冷漠又致命的杀手所无情地占据。可Dick知道那就是Jason，是那个因害怕食物被抢走而偷偷在房间里屯粮数月的Jason，是那个因害怕自己会需要躲起来而庄园的各个角落筑上紧急避难小窝、堆上厚厚的衣服和足够的供给的Jason。Dick知道，那个投入了比Dick多上几百倍的热情和决心、竭尽全力成为罗宾的Jason仍在那里，只不过被掩盖在层层凯夫拉纤维与皮夹克之下，被隐藏在冷嘲热讽与漠然疏远之下。Dick知道Jason这样做是为了保护他自己，可在此之前Dick从未想过Jason为什么会需要保护他自己，他在害怕什么？

 

他忽然意识到，他，Dick，很有可能正是Jason所畏惧的东西。

 

“我们要迟到了，Grayson。”Damian的声音从走廊上飘来，Dick叹了口气，最后调整了一下自己的衬衫领口。这次秘密行动光是计划各种细节就他们花了好几个月的时间，因此Dick无论怎样都要完美完成任务，无论此刻的他有多想飞奔在哥谭的楼宇间，花上一整晚的时间只为了寻找Jason的安全屋 （ ~~实在太~~ ~~creepy了，难怪我们JayJay怕你~~ ）。可他不能那样做，他得穿着傻得冒泡的西装，还得打着领带，他得忍住所有吐槽的冲动假装认真地与哥谭名流们聊八卦——因为只有这样，他才能为Tim和Damian争取到足够的时间来收集情报。

 

“Grayson！”门外的Damian狂吼一声。Dick无奈地哼了一声，翻了个白眼走出房门。

 

“冷静蝙蝠宝，我搞好了，”Dick胡乱摸了一把Damian的头顶，“叫上Timmy，我们这就出发。”

 

三人一同驱车前往本次任务的目的地——一所位于哥谭市中心的豪华酒店，一路上的气氛可谓是出奇地安静。自从那个不堪回首的蝙蝠洞之夜，Tim就开始表现得不太正常，他的诡异行为已经让Dick开始有点紧张了。过去的四天里，Tim和Damian一次冲突也没有起过，这绝不会是因为他俩忽然成了朋友，毕竟Tim可是他们几个之中最不喜交际的了。因此，一旦他俩不再忙着搞死对方，那绝对是个可怕的征兆——这就说明他俩正狼狈为奸地酝酿着什么无比邪恶的主意。

 

“好了，”刚停好车，Dick便一刻不停地指挥起本次行动，“今晚的任务很简单，我来转移宾客的注意力，Tim你潜入楼上的办公室，Damian你来放哨。注意动作麻利，不留痕迹。通讯器都打开了吗？”

 

Tim冲Dick胡乱摆了摆手指，转头就附在Damian耳边说起悄悄话。Dick知道这恐怕是他所能收到的最接近认同的答复了，于是便没有深究。

 

呵，一对熊娃。

 

社交晚会上的来宾并不多，只需一眼Dick便能看出这些人的来历，他们要么富甲一方，要么有权有势，要么貌若天仙，要么以上皆是。Dick强迫自己放松身体，踩着轻快的步伐迈入会场，面带自信迷人的微笑走向吧台为自己点了份酒，单手举杯加入人群开始今晚的任务。

 

～～

 

（ **本部分上错船预警——小鸟们脑子一热上了红双喜船，还疯狂给别人安利** ）

 

在忍受了整整一小时的无脑客套之后，他们终于进入到了本次行动的关键阶段。之前Tim花了不少时间才黑进酒店的安全系统关闭了所有警报，不过就在刚刚，他和Damian总算顺利抵达楼上。一路上这两人的叨逼叨就一直没消停，通过微型通讯器尽数传到了Dick的耳朵里，听得他脑袋都要爆炸了。眼看着自己的耐心就要耗尽，Dick只得礼貌而友善地结束了与一对夫妇的交谈，径直向距离人群稍远一点的地方走去。

 

“说真的，Drake，”Damian在通讯线路里苛责Tim，“像开锁这样简单的任务你都能做这么久，你还能不能行了？”Tim听后倒抽一口冷气，正欲反驳Damian却被Dick敲击通讯器的节奏给憋了回去。那是一段他们行动前就商量好的暗号，意思是“立即停止试图激怒对方，不然回家后就给我等着吧。”

 

有那么一会，通讯线路里鸦雀无声。Dick来到会场大厅的入口附近，百无聊赖地靠在一根柱子上等着熊孩子们汇报进展。终于，Tim轻叹一声“我搞定了”，这标志着他和Damian现已成功潜入目标办公室窃取情报。如此一来，Dick则需再为他们争取10分钟左右的时间，然后他就可以离开会场去把车开过来，以便及时接上这两个熊娃。假使Tim需要协助，Dick相信Damian一定能够快速有效地保护好Tim的人身安全。况且这只是一次再简单不过的情报收集任务——好吧，说“窃取”大概更贴切点——重点是这种事他们都干过无数次了，搞砸任务的概率可谓微乎其微。

 

悬着的一颗心终于放下，Dick满心欢喜地以为任务即将顺利完成。可就在他刚松了一口气的时候，Jason和Roy走进了会场。

 

两人身着贴身裁剪、做工精美的西装，无懈可击的外表使他们看起来与那些哥谭名流别无二致，但Dick了解真正的他们。冒着被发现的风险，他允许自己的视线在Jason身上多停留了那么几秒，随即便发现Jason的目光其实飘忽不定，眼睛来来回回地快速扫视着会场。Dick意识到这是 _紧张_ 的表现，而且他敢打赌Roy也注意到了，因为就在刚才，Jason的眼神再明显不过地飘向了地板，与此同时Roy的目光也紧紧锁住了Jason的侧脸，似乎在密切关注着Jason不经意间所表露出的情绪。Dick又往柱子后面躲了躲，夹着肩膀拼命把自己缩到最小，以防一不小心就被Jason或Roy给发现。他对着通讯器低声道：“我们必须得走了，红头罩和军火库来了。”Dick隐约听见Tim和Damian正在通讯线路的另一端匆匆商议撤离计划，但他根本无暇顾及那些，而是无法自控地回过头偷偷观察Jason。他穿那套西装可真是太好看了，太好看了。一头乌黑的短发向后梳起，打理过后也藏不住的凌乱恰到好处，而最最吸引Dick的则是他时不时抬起眼睛向Roy寻求安抚的小动作。可他站得离Roy太近了，两人间的距离不过咫尺，还有他们的领带也是配套的，这在别人看来就好像——

 

就好像他们是 _一对_ 。

 

就在这时，Tim大步向着Dick走了过来，一把拽住他的衣袖将他拖出大厅。“走啦走啦。”Tim不耐烦地小声嘀咕着，可他焦急的动作一下子就被眼尖的Jason给捕捉到。Jason和Roy同时转身，正面迎上Tim和Dick的视线。

 

Roy下意识地握住了Jason的手腕，“先生们，”他不失礼节地开口道，声音里那股不容置疑的威慑力可真是像极了Ollie，“这么着急走吗？”

 

“是挺急。”Tim边应声回答边继续把Dick往门口的方向拽，他似乎还想说些什么别的，但Damian的出现却打断了他。Damian快速溜到他们身边，Dick听不清Damian对Tim说了些什么，好像是“ _在这局面变得难以收场之前马上离开这里，_ _Drake_ ”。毫无预兆地，一左一右两只罗宾把Dick牢牢夹在了中间，而他们几个之中看上去比Dick还要更加一头雾水的也就只有Jason和Roy了。

 

这样不行，Dick想道，他得和Jason说点什么， _什么都好_ ，他不能就这样离开。“Jay，”他匆忙开口，“你是不是——”不等他说完，Roy就挺身挡在了他和Jason之间，把Jason护在身后。

 

“你他妈敢。”Roy低沉的的怒吼狠狠地打断了Dick的句子。

 

不约而同地，Damian也向他发出了类似的警告：“Grayson，马上去开车，不然你会后悔的。”

 

Dick震惊地睁大了双眼，他伸长脖子想看看Roy身后的Jason是不是也像自己一样摸不着头罩（ ~~哈哈不是，是摸不着头脑~~ ），可Roy就如一堵密不透风的墙一般严严实实地挡住了Jason（ ~~罗伊这~~ ~~ex-junkie的小身板能跟堵墙似的那恐怕对他家Jaybird也是真爱了~~ ）。Dick感到既窘迫又迷惑，这都是些什么鬼啊？Roy对待他的方式就好像他是什么掠食者，而Jason就是一只被他盯上的受伤小动物，这种程度的亲密感和保护欲不禁令Dick胃里一沉。他仍不死心地瞥了Jason最后一眼，却依旧撞上了Roy凶狠的目光，束手无策的他只好任两只罗宾将他押送到停车场。他坐进驾驶室，Tim和Damian一钻进车内他便锁了车门。

 

“刚才那他妈，”Dick忍不住爆了粗口，“都是 _什么玩意_ ？”

 

Damian和Tim在后视镜里交换了几个意味深长的眼神，随后Tim妥协般地叹了口气。“开车，”他对Dick说，“我会解释的。”待Dick发动车子倒出停车位，Tim才清了清嗓子，双手十指交叉相合搭在腿上低下头去。“星期一那天，就在你离开蝙蝠洞之前，你表现得有点不自然，”Tim讲道，“Damian和我都挺担心你的，因为你说你收到了一封奇怪的邮件，所以第二天早上，Damian和我就决定做个调查，只为了确保你没事。我们不是故意要侵犯你的隐私的，可我们实在是太担心你了，就——”

 

“哦看在上帝的份上，”Damian蛮横地打断Tim，“等Drake给这事儿包装完糖衣我都要老得走不动路了。我们黑进了你的手机，Grayson，还有是的，我们是看见了你和Todd互发的那几条短信。”

 

Dick失控地狠狠踩上刹车踏板，不过好在现已夜深，路上除了他们空无一人。

 

“不好意思，你们 _做了什么_ ？”一股难以抑制的的怒火正从Dick心底冒出来。

 

“我们看到了那两张照片，”Tim小声承认道，“对不起，Dick，我们真的很抱歉。我们不是故意插足你的私生活的，但我们真的是放心不下你。”

 

Dick忽然感到一阵眩晕，他不得不前倾身体，暂时把脸颊靠在方向盘的边缘。

 

“虽然我们不太明白你好心回复Todd的 _那种_ 信息是图个什么，”Damian平静地补充道，“但我们认为你最好还是要对这件事有所了解。我们十分肯定那张照片原本是要发给Harper的，既然他们两人现正处于同居状态，而且好像还发展出了一些背徳的……感情。”

 

肺里的空气仿佛瞬间被掏空。“是吗？”Dick虚弱地问，抬眼却迎上Tim目光中毫不掩饰的同情。

 

“我们本想更加委婉地告诉你这个消息，”Tim很很剜了Damian一眼，“但不幸的是，我们确实觉得他俩是一对。”三人被车内沉闷的气氛所笼罩，直到Tim再次轻声打破了寂静，“Dick，我们俩都很关心你和你的终身幸福，所以我们才觉得，你可能会需要了解一下这件事。”

 

Dick畏缩了一下，他不得不承认Tim是对的。他曾天真愚昧地幻想过一个拥有Jason Todd的人生，可现如今这幻想却从他的胸腔里被生生扯了出去。虽然这痛的要命，可总比蒙在鼓里要好得多。“多谢，”最终，Dick安静地说道，“我很感激。我们……我们回家吧。”

 

第二章 完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos有话要说
> 
> 这种两个小姑娘在床上讨论男人的段子翻起来还真是劳民伤财，只是纠结罗伊有没有掉下床就过去了22小时。
> 
> 关于这个问题的答案是：
> 
> Nos觉得罗伊掉下床了，因为只有跪在床边他的视线才能和躺在床上从一个时间点过后就再也没起来过的Jaybird平齐。
> 
> 另外，红双喜好像有那么点太腻歪了，秒秒钟车速逼近3 x 10^8 m/s，连船都没上的Nos四舍五入也居然算是给他俩划了划桨。
> 
> 不过作者笔下的罗伊确实是个好朋友，Nos总说愿意花钱买个罗伊来当自己的mate，真的超级能relate。
> 
> 再者，Nos对他们三个的印象还是来源于Kenneth大神所设计的形象，感觉作者写的好像也有点那么个意思，因此Nos推荐感兴趣的朋友们去翻一翻NEW 52 Red Hood and the Outlwas原画的1-8话（做梦都想着他老哥的桶实力把Nos吓得手里的书都飞了出去）。
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed it.


	3. 第三章：That's how full of shit you make me feel. | 你令我感到自我厌恶，一无是处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作预警：亲爱的同好们，自本部分起，文中将涉及详细的暴力或性爱描写，作者在这里好心警告你们了yo。

Dick心里明白，Damian和Tim并没做错什么，正相反，他们做得很对。他们这样做完全是出于对Dick的关心——他们不愿看到他受伤。可问题是，这对于现在的他来说似乎已经有点太晚了。

 

Dick并非无性恋者——并不是说无性恋有什么不好——不过对于Dick来说，爱欲必须是建立在情感基础之上的（ ~~Oh-oh, Dickie Cutie is a lovely Demi~~ ）。虽说几年前的他确实有尝试过和一些他不怎么在乎的人啪啪啪，但很快他便意识到那并不是自己想要的。如果没有情感的浪潮在他体内奔涌，没有充盈的爱意令他心跳加速，Dick就很难对性爱产生兴趣，更别提考虑和对方发展进一步的关系了。如此一来的好处便是，当Dick好不容易找到了合适的对象来做爱，那感觉总是好得令人发指——而当他没有伴侣时，他对性爱也就没什么需求，直到他再次体会到恋爱的感觉。

 

然而这也有一个坏处，那就是当他的身体比他的大脑先一步意识到他想要的是什么，那真是难过得要死。

 

比如现在。

 

眼下，Dick的情感并不亚于一团乱麻，但好在事实还算是易于理解，因此他强迫自己冷静下来以总结一下现在的情况：

 

事实一，Dick被Jason所吸引了，大概从他怀着满腔的怒火重生归来还顶着个红色头罩血洗哥谭的时候就开始了。可是这条事实本身并不具代表意义——拜托了Dick又不是瞎，他也会注意到他人的魅力并欣赏他们美丽的外表，可这并不会对他个人产生什么影响。举个栗子🌰，Dick知道Tim正在逐渐成长为一个大美人——但他完全、绝对不想对Tim做些什么（ ~~Dick你还想做什么你这个老变态~~ ），除了偶尔拿Tim那一连串的男朋友女朋友们来戏弄他一下。

 

事实二，Dick一直都蛮喜欢Jason的，尽管最开始是的时候Dick确实因为Jason抢走了罗宾称号而感到受伤，但他从没讨厌过Jason。那时的Jason只是个小孩子，因此Dick对Jason的喜爱自然而然就可以解释成手足之情，Dick只是想确保那个倔强的小孩能在关键时刻有个依靠。可是现在，长大的Jason也变得更加坚强，这么多年来他所经历的事情克服的困难令Dick想都不敢想。Jason当然不再 _需要_ 依靠Dick了，因此Dick想要保护Jason安抚Jason的强烈渴望理应褪色成平静的哀伤和纯粹的悔恨，毕竟是他自己没能拯救Jason，恰恰是在Jason最需要他的时候。

 

可他的渴望显然没有褪去，绝对没有。Dick常常会发现自己在有意无意地寻找红头罩，即使他根本没什么要紧事要与对方商量，而这大约断断续续地持续了一年半左右，直到四个月前的那个屋顶之夜。对此，Dick给出的解释是自己不过是想确保Jason没有胡乱杀人，但事实上在Dick开始跟踪Jason之前，Jason就已经不再使用致命武器了。尽管如此，Dick还是会去“监督”Jason的战斗。他原以为自己是在装成一副担心的样子，可现在的他终于意识到，事情的真相只不过是自己喜欢看Jason工作。

 

作为红头罩的Jason强大又致命，他的每个动作是那样的熟练精准，却也充斥着就快要压抑不住的力量。战斗中的Jason背后似乎隐藏着巨大的 _威力_ ，就好像他一挥手便能掀起一片高楼大厦（ ~~傻~~ ~~diao你没事吧，这难道不是你崇拜的酥皮吗？~~ ），而一想到如此这般的力度能施加在他而不是什么二流罪犯的身上，他就兴奋得浑身颤抖（ ~~我天你还是个斗~~ ~~M~~ ）。而他甚至还有没把Jason的真实性格也计算进去——考虑到真正的Jason其实是意料之外地温柔善良，对比他自己更加不幸的人充满同情，忠诚得过分有时连他自己都伤害到，总是毫不犹豫即使不择手段也要保护好年轻母子们的人身安全。无论做什么事，Jason都怀着一种近乎狂野的 _热情_ ，而Dick的直觉告诉他Jason对自己的爱情生活也是如此。

 

唉，所以说Dick其实早就应该明白了，早在他因为Jason的一张照片而兴奋到不能自已之前。假如Dick对Jason的兴趣仅仅停留在生理层面，他才不会反反复复痛不欲生地思考要如何回复Jason，要如何才能和Jason扯平并把问题抛回Jason手里，正因如此他才会最终决定违背理智顺应心意把自己对Jason的喜爱表现得明显一些。就在蝙蝠洞之夜以前，他们Wayne一脉逃避感情的家族传统曾一度在Dick身上不起什么作用，可看看现在，Dick毫不意外自己也终于走到了这步田地——颓废地窝在他的小沙发上，感觉就像是吃了 _屎_ （ ~~My dearests, I sincerely apologise for the uncivilised word choice, but you have to admit that it does the trick~~ ），因为就在他鼓足勇气对自己承认他确实喜欢上了Jason的那一刻的同时，他无比悲哀地意识到自己此生已经永远失去了和Jason在一起的机会 （ ~~你这傻狍子真是够~~ ~~sentimental的~~ ）。

 

不仅如此，Dick还觉得 _内疚_ 得要命。Dick当时就十分清楚那张照片根本就不是发给他的，可当Dick得知那张照片其实是Jason为他的——他的 _Roy_ ——所准备的，Dick才意识到他回给Jason的内容比表面上看起来还要更加糟糕。他的回复可以说是极度不得体，丝毫不能被接受，无论Dick有多想和Jason建立一种近乎恋爱的关系——一想到这个他就尴尬得坐立难安——他都不能允许自己破坏Jason和Roy的恋情。他在乎Jason，因此就算只有那么一丝丝挑拨离间的可能性，他都不会原谅自己。

 

Dick第一百万次解锁了他的手机屏幕，在看到他自己的那张照片时不禁瑟缩了一下，然后快速划动屏幕找到Jason的照片。Dick深知自己这样做是错的，他不应该一直盯着这张照片后悔当初，可他真的 _忍不住_ 。他恨死自己了，在经历过数年的自我否认之后，当他终于认识到自己真的可以为了抓住那个机会而 _不择手段_ ，那个机会却悄无声息地从他指尖流逝了。就算不提这个，Dick对于Jason纹身的好奇心也仍旧在不合时宜地汹涌着。那天晚上，就在他们三人匆忙逃离了“事故现场”之后，他将Tim和Damian送回了蝙蝠洞。当时他还向Tim问起Jason纹身的含义，Tim看着他的目光柔和了一些，对他说：“Damian翻译了那三个词。那是一句波斯语*，但我觉得还是不要……我觉得Jason大概不会想让任何人告诉你那句话的含义。

 

（ **本部分** **Dick放大招预警——Nos从未见过这么骚的操作** ）

 

在Dick拖延了足够久之后，久到他自己都不愿承认之后，他终于打出了这样一句话：“我只是想说，我真为你和Roy而感到高兴。如果我不小心给你们造成了什么困扰，那么真的很对不起你们。”

 

按下发送键，Dick双手捂脸无奈地呻吟了一声，恨不得现在就原地消失，以从这尴尬的情境中解脱出来。他十分确定Jason绝对不会回复他，永远不会，可至少这样Jason会明白他有在努力道歉——

 

Dick的手机震动了一下。

 

“你他妈在瞎说些什么？”

 

Dick拼命试图平复自己激动的心情，毕竟“Jason回复了他”这个事实 _并不能说明任何问题，_ _Dick_ 。

 

“如果你想让我保守这个秘密，我保证不会告诉任何人的——我只是想向你道歉而已。”Dick停下来想了想，又加了一句，“你值得快乐的生活。我希望他给予你快乐。”

 

Jason的回复来得更加迅速了。“你是嗑高了还是怎么着？我完全不懂你在说什么。”

 

“我知道你正在和Roy约会，或者无论你喜欢怎样定义你们的关系。Tim和Damian告诉我了——请别生他俩的气。他俩只不过是在试图保护我。”

 

“ _为什么_ 要保护你？”

 

老天，Dick想道，大事不妙。他不想对Jason说谎——而且说不定Jason早就心下有数，毕竟Jason可是收到了Dick _特意_ 发给他的半裸自拍——但同时Dick也不愿让Jason感到不适。

 

“他俩看出了我对你……表现出了兴趣，因此他们想在我落到一个不能自拨的地步之前阻止我。”

 

这一次，Jason花了好一阵才回复他，而当他终于收到回复，却看到那上面写着：“Roy和我没在约会，Dick。”

 

Dick蹙着眉头写道：“对不起，我不是故意要强加于你一个令你不适的标签的，”Dick追问道，“不过他确实让你很开心，对吧？”Dick当然要抓住一切机会努力做个善良的人。

 

“呃，我猜是的？我不是觉得‘约会’这个标签有什么不好，那只不过并非事实罢了。”

 

Dick的心跳漏了一拍。

 

“你这是什么意思？”

 

“Roy和我只是朋友，Dick。我们甚至都没睡在一起。而且我也没在和 _任何人_ 约会，尤其不是Roy。”

 

看到Jason的回复，Dick松了一口气，他甚至都不知道自己是从什么时候开始屏住呼吸的。老天，这真是……这真是太好了。Dick情不自禁地对着手机露出一个傻爆了的笑容。Jason和Roy没在一起。Jason和Roy只是朋友。

 

( **大招预警未结束，更大的招还在后面，敬请期待** )

 

“既然这样，那张照片是怎么回事呀？”纠结许久，Dick最终决定问个清楚。可等待回复的过程实在是令人坐立难安，Dick不得不在屋里来回踱步，惴惴不安地揣测着事情可能的走向。如果一切顺利的话，这事儿大概就成了，没准还是喜大普奔的那种。

 

几分钟过后，Dick收到了Jason的回信，可里面只是简简单单地写着“我当时醉得不行。”不过没等Dick读完，又一条文字跳进了聊天界面。

 

“而且，酒精显然降低了我的自制力和思考能力。”

 

Dick再次傻笑了起来，姆指轻点键盘飞快地打出一段文字。“所以说这意味着我必须要把你灌醉才能再得到一张类似的照片？”Dick猛地一顿，指尖悬停在发送键上方迟迟没有按下去。他犹豫了——他不敢确定自己是否应该迈出这一步。万一Jason突然害怕起来又逃得远远的，放弃了这个能让他们在一起的机会该怎么办？他花了这么多年才终于走到Jason身边，近到只要伸出手就能把Jason护进怀里，可他仍旧可能因为这条愚蠢的短信而错失一切。Jason居然还是 _单身_ ，而且此刻的他正在回复Dick的消息，这说明他至少有在考虑和Dick继续发展下去。尽管Dick对此有那么一点把握，可万一他搞错了呢？

 

 _可去他的吧_ 。Dick仰头深吸一口气，咬咬牙按下了发送键。不作死的人生还算什么人生，对吧？

 

这一次，Jason几乎是秒回了他，比之前那几条都要迅速许多：“你还想要一张那样的照片？”

 

Dick感到如释重负。这绝对可以算是好消息了，虽比不上橄榄枝，但绝不是拒绝。

 

“我当然想啦。我现在一个人在家，而你又这么辣。”如果说Dick的上一条消息是傻，那么这一条就是巨傻——他还不如直接给Jason详细描述一下他都对着第一张照片做了些什么。不过Dick大脑中负责理性思考的部分已经开始被欲望所蒙蔽，而眼下“给Jason发色情短信”这个主意听起来真是 _棒呆了_ ，所以相比之下，他真正发送出去的那一条反而显得保守极了。

 

“我已经喝了几杯了，”Jason在回复中写道，“我在酒吧里，我想我可以再来一杯。”紧接着，Dick又收到一条：“你怎么想？”

 

手指一刻不停地轻点屏幕，Dick盯着Jason发来的消息做了几个深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来。因为这看起来—— _这看起来就像是_ ——Jason主动提出要再来张自拍。又一张照片！但不同的是，这一次，照片将是为Dick而拍的，只为他而拍。上帝耶稣基督圣母玛利亚。他没理解错吧？这事真实发生了对吧？

 

“我猜酒吧里大概有个洗手间。”Dick灵机一动回复道，“我猜对了吗？”

 

（ **本部分** **Dick 开车预警——Nos翻得生无可恋觉得自己某方面词汇严重短缺** ）

 

系统显示Jason已经阅读了这条消息，不过他并没有立即回复Dick。Dick放任自己想象Jason是如何对Roy借口说离开，躲进盥洗室把自己锁进一个隔间里。Dick一头栽向床铺，脑补着Jason是如何把头轻轻抵在隔间的门上，从手机里翻出Dick发给他的那张照片，对着照片隔着长裤触碰自己，为了Dick硬起来， _对着_ Dick硬起来，感觉好到不行甚至无法暂时停下动作去找一个拍摄照片的最佳角度——

 

是的，就是这种感觉——欲罢不能。Dick仰面躺在床上，隔着一层牛仔布料把性器压向掌心，想象着Jason也在做同样的动作。“艹。”Dick倒吸一口气扯开了自己的拉链，把长裤和四角内裤一并褪到大腿的位置好能触碰自己， _真正地_ 触碰自己。头不由自主地向后仰起，他拼命把自己顶进手心，老天，仅仅是想着Jason愿意为他做这个——上帝啊无论为他做什么都好——他就已经距离顶点这么近了，可是他还想——他还想看新的照片，想知道自己能不能透过那禁锢在Jason身体上的黑色布料看清他性器的形状，想象用自己的舌尖和渴望让那块布料湿得彻底——

 

（ **对不起，老司机** **Dick 还在继续驾驶，并且门都没关就已经超速了** ）

 

Dick的手机震动了。

 

他慌慌张张地在搅成一团的裤子里翻找一通，一边试图从口袋中掏出手机，一边努力保持平衡以免摔下床去。可等他好不容易拿到了手机，Dick却不禁浑身僵硬了起来。你说，这一切会不会只是个玩笑？

 

更糟的是，万一在看过这张照片之后，自己这辈子就这样栽在Jason手里， _永远_ 不会再对其他人产生兴趣了呢？( ~~Good thinking Goldie, you are on the right track.~~ )

 

 _现在后悔已经来不及了_ ** _。_** 很明显，Dick的diao就是这么想的，而Dick也欣然同意。于是他强迫自己放松下来，解锁了手机屏幕。

 

Jason确实是在一个洗手间里——Dick可以勉强看到隔间的门锁，还有那从门和地板的夹缝中渗进来的灯光。Jason的身体似乎微微前倾，前额抵在冰凉的金属门上，单手握住手机将摄像头对准自己的身体。照片的上半部分被Jason的素雅的黑色衬衫所占据，但衬衫的下摆被Jason的另一只手高高撩起，展露出腹部那苍白的皮肤，再往下一点点便是Jason的髋部——

 

腰间的扣子被打开了，裤子低低地挂在髋骨上，Dick甚至能够清晰地看到Jason那包裹在牛仔布料里的性器，光是那半硬的长度和形状就足以让Dick持续高潮好几天，可更美妙的是——

 

敞开的裤子下方便是Jason的四角内裤，其边缘漫不经心地遮住了新纹身的一角。然而最重要的是，Jason内裤的颜色是 _夜翼蓝_ 。( ~~格雷森你这只鸟有什么问题？？？~~ )

 

Dick难以自持地发出了一声介于啜泣与呜咽之间的声音，他紧紧握住自己上下抽动了一次，两次——突如其来的高潮猛然将他拖入极乐的漩涡，毫无防备的他甚至差点被自己的口水呛住。 _天_ ，他的高潮几乎持续了一辈子，四肢紧绷如同张到极限的弦弓，许久过后才终于彻底放松下来，整个人软倒在床上吃力地喘息。他几乎要被榨干了，全身的皮肤都在微微刺痛，但高潮逐渐褪去的感觉也同样美好。他敢说在此之前，自己还从未经历过如此猛烈的高潮——考虑到他仅仅是在自慰而已—— _天_ ，这听起来就像一个美好的承诺——这只不过是一张 _照片_ 而已，如果Jason真的在那和他 ** _一起_** 该会有多好？

 

Dick对着照片发出了一声微弱的低吼，用手臂轻轻覆住自己的眼睛。尽管还要再等一会他才能再次硬起来，可一想到Jason温暖的身体紧紧贴着自己，一想到那圈在自己腰间修长的手臂，一想到他们相拥着沉浸在高潮的余韵中——就足以令他的腹中再度燃起一簇兴致的火苗。

 

( **Dick** **⋅** **老司机** **⋅** **Grayson 终于决定下车**)

 

Dick合上眼睛，呼吸逐渐平稳下来，甚至有认真地在考虑就这么睡过去。他完全没力气挪窝，也懒得换上睡衣钻进被子。虽然他也有试着劝自己起床，可却败得毫无悬念，然而当他正要进入梦乡的时候，他的手机又震动了。

 

Dick慵懒地抓起那个高潮时被他随手丢在一边的手机——那真是他这辈子拥有过的最棒的高潮（ ~~可以了，憋重复了，~~ ~~Nos got it ，实在不想在再看到这两个字~~）——漫不经心地按亮了屏幕。

 

_ 一条新消息： _ _Jason Todd ：“...Dick?”_ ****

 

“糟了，”Dick盯着短信低语道。他搞砸了。自他打开Jason新发来的自拍已经过去了整整十分钟，而且Dick知道系统会提示Jason他已经阅读了那条消息。Jason很有可能已经开始感到恐慌——如果换做是Dick在那种情境下，他一定慌得不行。于是Dick火速打出了一条正式的道歉作为回复，可他左想右想总觉得不太合适——就像是他在用毫无意义的陈词滥调塘塞Jason，就算他的确是在真心实意地道歉也不行，就算他已经意识到觉得自己是个十足的渣男也不行——毕竟他刚刚只顾着自己去爽而把Jason晾在了一边，只顾着沉溺在灭顶的快感中而忘记了给Jason一个回复。

 

Dick犹豫再三，最终按下了通话键。

 

～～

 

按下发送键的时候，Jason几乎忘了要如何呼吸。距离Dick收到他发的……呃…… _自拍_ 已经过去十分钟了，可Dick仍旧没有回复他。对方的沉默不禁让Jason有点恐慌——行了，别骗鬼了，他已经要被吓死了。没准这只是一场由Dick精心设计的骗局，而他这条傻鱼就这样心甘情愿地咬了钩；没准Dick只是乐意拿他寻开心，喜欢拿他当笑柄；没准在此之前Dick确实有点被他所吸引，可一看到Jason的那张自拍——一意识到Jason的身体有多么得丑陋可笑——Dick就 _反悔_ 了。

 

十几分钟之前他还坐在昏暗的吧台边，暧昧的灯光朦胧了暧昧的文字，一切都令Jason产生了一种错觉，使他以为再拍张色情照片会是一个绝妙无比的好主意。他曾以为Dick所表露出的那一点点嫉妒是因为Dick _想要_ 他，于是他便放任自己被那一时的喜悦冲昏了头脑——Roy甚至还提醒过他！尽管Roy当时看起来十分犹豫，可他还是微笑着把Jason赶去了洗手间，告诉Jason他完全可以独自完成这个盯梢的任务，但是 _Jay ，你要小心_。然而那时的Jason满心只想着——

 

他只想要Dick _开心_ ，除此之外他别无所求。（ ~~唉，这只小~~ ~~Jay 喵喵。~~）

 

（ **本段惊恐症发作预警——真实糟糕，小鸟已经被吓到呼碱了** ）

 

Jason悲哀地意识到自己距离惊恐症发作仅有一步之遥了，他拼命想要吸入一些空气，可他的喉咙已经堵住了肺叶也不工作了一口气尴尬地卡在胸腔里什么也不能做——他的手机忽然震动起来，Jason低下头去，看到屏幕上赫然写着： _Dick Grayson 来电_——然而这根本没能减轻他的症状，反而将他往彻底呼碱的方向 _又_ 推了一步。前额再次狠狠抵上金属材质的隔间门，Jason的理智正与那个他连想都不愿意想的身体部分进行着一场空前绝后的激烈斗争：你总不可能无视他一辈子。不，我当然能的。你想听他的声音，和他说话。不，我才没有。你应该接电话。不要！你胆肥了是不是还敢接电话，你个傻——

 

Jason按下了接听键。“喂？”

 

（ **惊恐症发作预警结束** ）

 

“Jason！”他的名字从听筒中爆发出来，Dick的声音里缠绕着一丝着掩饰不住的宽慰，“Jason，我真的非常非常抱歉。我真是蠢到家了。我当时就很困于是就忘记给你——”

 

“没事。”Jason慌忙将其打断，因为Dick的声音非但没能安抚他的神经，反而令他更加紧张无措了。和Dick通短信的时候，虚拟的网络世界似乎能为Jason增加一道心理防线，使他维持着那种与Dick平等的错觉。可一旦听到Dick的声音，那道原本也没有多坚固的防线就彻底碎成了渣渣，毫不留情地将Jason打回现实世界。他后知后觉地想起Dick可是完美的黄金男孩，而他居然有脸给黄金男孩发色情自拍， _上帝啊他到底都他妈在想些什么_ 。“我们能不能……我们他妈能当这事不存在吗？”

 

“等等，你说什么？”Dick问道，语调中的困惑显而易见，“你这是什么意思？为什么要这样啊？”

 

Jason做了几个深呼吸，手掌轻轻覆上那个蜿蜒于下腹的纹身，以警告自己 _Dick_ 是个怎样完美的人而他又是个什么垃圾货色，提醒自己他想要的一切是多么遥不可及又是多么大错特错。“我不应该给你发那张照片。”良久，Jason喃喃低语道，“是我的错，这事不该发生。我很抱歉……我很抱歉让你看到那种东西。我当时被冲昏了头，还喝得有点醉。如果……如果你能忘了这事，我会很感激你的，然后我们可以假装这事从没发生过。”羞愧的感觉涌了上来，烧得他脸颊发烫。Jason对Dick谎称自己喝醉，实则清醒得要命——苍天作证，他和Roy来这可是为了 _工作_ 。可如果以酒精为借口，整件事情则会变得简单许多，尤其是当Dick提到要把他灌醉的时候。而现在，既然Jason指望将此事轻描淡写一带而过，那么他唯一能做的恐怕就是装醉了。

 

（ **本段非自愿性行为提及预警** ）

 

电话那头安静得可怕，就在Jason即将被吓晕过去之前，Dick终于小心翼翼地开口了：“你是不是后悔发给我那张照片了？我还以为……我以为你愿意那样做的。”Dick的声音有些颤抖，语气充满担忧。对此，Jason咬紧牙关轻声咒骂了一句，他早就知道Dick早晚要会错意！他一定是在反省自己是不是强迫了Jason来发给他那张色情照片，因为这可是夜翼，是个完美到不能再完美的绅士，所以他当然不能允许自己在未取得Jason首肯的情况下就有所行动！先不提他俩之间这种传照片的互动能不能够得上性行为的标准，无论如何Jason都可以肯定，如果把他所有的性经历都按照“自愿”到“非自愿”的顺序清清楚楚列个表格，那么毫无悬念，他和Dick的这一次绝对是稳居榜首。

 

（ **非自愿性行为提及预警结束。** ~~My heart (or what has left of it) bleeds for you, Jason. Really, really bleeds for you.~~ ）

 

( **本部分不文明语言** **+ 自厌情绪预警**)

 

“这没什么，Dick，”Jason的声线染上了些许恼怒的色彩，Dick过分绅士的考量令他感到脆弱不堪，他才是什么易碎品，他才不需要被呵护！“别在意这事了。你能不能就……把那两张照片从手机上删掉，洗洗你的眼睛，或者你想怎样都好。去找个红发长腿姑娘艹上一顿，我敢保证你一准会把那两张恶心的照片彻底忘个干净。”

 

这一回，Dick沉默了很久很久，久到Jason一度怀疑Dick已经挂掉了电话，可当他把手机从颊边狠狠扯到眼前一看，屏幕上却明明白白地写着通话仍在继续。正当他一怒之下准备主动挂断的时候—— _艹你的_ _Todd ，你他妈这下可真是搞砸了一切_——一连串清脆的笑声忽然从听筒中传了出来，径直钻入Jason的耳朵。他一时间窘迫至极，双颊又不受控制地烧了起来，胸口有什么东西收紧了，眼泪几乎就要夺眶而出。这他妈，真是棒极了。Dick已经开始取笑他了，没准Dick现在正对着那两张令人反胃的照片笑得前仰后合，尽情嘲笑他这只笨到把命都给送了的死罗宾，嘲笑他这只妄图尝试性感自拍到头来却只制造了一堆狗屎的死罗宾。这真是——他妈的——棒到家了。如果他足够幸运，他所要做的就是立刻在这个小破洗手间里原地表演惊恐症发作外加哭个天昏地暗，哥谭抓马Queen的名号今晚便会被他轻松收入囊中。 _你这个蠢货、笨蛋、傻逼要饭的_ ——

 

（ **本部分不文明语言** **+ 自厌情绪预警结束。My sincere apology for all my uncivilised word choices.** ）

 

“Jason！”电话里，Dick的笑声明快而温暖，“Jason， _好好听_ 我说。你是不是以为我不喜欢你的照片呀？”

 

Dick的话令Jason僵在原地，高速运作的大脑也猛然踩下刹车。“呃……是的？”

 

Dick对着电话长叹一口气。胸腔里，Jason的心脏似乎一下子就被一双无形的手给温柔地裹住了，因为Dick的那声叹息听起来充满爱意，而在此之前，Jason还未从Roy以外的人那里听到过类似的叹息。“Jason，我喜欢你的照片。我其实想说——我不是故意要让你感到不自在——但是我真的 _非常_ 喜欢那张照片，如果你懂我意思的话。”

 

“你是说？”Jason强迫自己问个清楚，他必须得确定一下——他不能听风就是雨，他不想仅凭自己的脑补就傻傻把心交给Dick，更不想在栽进爱河之后才发现Dick根本就没有那个意思。

 

“我是 _说_ ，”Dick感慨道，“我对着你的照片来了一发，Jason。不仅是这一张，还有之前那一张。那感觉都来得，呃，特别猛烈。这两张照片都超赞的，小杰，我是认真的，而且你实在是辣到冒烟，身材也超级非常无敌棒，还有——”

 

“说重点，”Jason不得不打断Dick不着边际的赞美。希望像五彩斑斓的泡泡一样从胸口接连不断地冒上来，却被一个横亘在他喉咙口的铁块给尽数堵了回去。尽管Dick声称他长得好看，可Jason知道事实并非如此。无处发泄的矛盾情绪把他憋得难受，甚至一时拿不准是该疯狂尖叫还是嚎啕大哭。可遗憾的是他不能那样做，他还在Dick通电话。于是，Jason只好踌躇着问了一句：“为什么一定要打电话给我？”

 

“我，呃，那什么之后，一般会有点困，”Dick不好意思地承认道，试图用一声轻咳掩饰他的窘迫，“我不小心忘记要给你回短信了。等我看到你发来的消息时，我觉得自己真是 _渣透了_ ，所以就特别想——弥补我的过错？”犹豫了一会儿，Dick措辞谨慎地继续道，“还有，我以为如果你还没，你懂，如果我还没毁掉你兴致的话，打电话可能会感觉更好一点。之前，我还没能及时为你拍张照片就，呃，不小心结束了，不过我猜我可以想办法补偿你？如果你也愿意的话？”（ ~~对不起，~~ ~~Nos 看了三遍才能明白Dick老司机要干嘛。以防哪只小猫咪也像Nos一样迟钝，那么Nos善意地提醒你，这个老变态想和小Jay喵喵操作一个电话性爱。~~）

 

于是，就这样，一盆冰水将Jason浇了个清醒。几秒钟之前，他还以为自己可以轻松无忧地与对方互传色情照片，他还以为自己不必和对方形成一段认真的关系，他还以为自己终于取得了 _渴望甚至是取悦_ Dick的资格——可现在，Jason眼睁睁地看着梦幻的高塔在他眼前分崩离析，而他只能愣愣地站在废墟中暗骂自己的愚蠢。天，他到底是怎么想的？他怎么会误以为自己能发了艳照就跑？怎么会奢望Dick在来过一发之后还能任他逃开？怎么会错把这事想得这么简单？老天在上，这可是 _Dick_ ，那个超级喜欢取悦伴侣的Dick！他早就应该猜到事情会变成这样，而不是一昧地任Dick把他逼到墙角，任Dick毫不留情地撕碎他全部的武装，任Dick揭开他不惜以枪支弹药誓死守护的那个秘密—— _不好意思，迪基，我是不是忘了跟你提这个？你看，在性关系这方面，我已经完全没救了。一想到别人要取悦我我就怕得不行，一想到我能获得快感我就会彻底崩溃，我觉得自己不值得你为我付出什么_ ——他早就应该随便找个什么不成形的理由，给自己争取点时间好从这种尴尬的处境中全身而退，没准还来得及一溜烟逃离哥谭。

 

没错，这事就这么完了。Jason必须得马上挂断电话，不然他就要管不住自己的嘴，忍不住向Dick承认自己那肮脏的心理缺陷，那样一来他可就再也没脸见人了。

 

“听我说，”他告诉Dick，声音平静得令他自己都感到佩服，“我很感激你的好意，真的。但是我大概——其实我应该最好回去找Roy了，你了解他的，他不喜欢被独自晾在一旁太久，我不太好意思因为一己之利而惹Roy生闷气。”其实这个借口不算太差，至少还有那么点可信度，“不过，我……我很高兴，呃，你能喜欢我的照片，而且我不后悔给你发这些照片。就只是……我们改天再聊好不好？”

 

Dick听起来有点失望，还透着一点之前那种担忧的语气。“好。那……那好。我只是，嗯……那我还能再和你通电话吗？明天可以吗？然后我们说不定可以聊一聊？”

 

Jason几乎想要仰天苦笑一声，把满腔的无奈都扯出来给Dick看，然而他深知那样做不太合适。“好的，Dick，”他一边回答一边允许自己小小地幻想一下，说不定在某个平行宇宙中，他不用再对Dick遮遮掩掩，也不用再以一句谎言作为给Dick的答复，“没问题。”

 

Dick似乎有点不情愿，不过他还是任Jason按断了通话。然后，一切就这样结束了，留下体无完肤的Jason握着手机孤零零地杵在隔间里，裤子开到一半，羞愧难当还不如去死的好。可除了羞愧，Jason已经什么都感觉不到了，更没办法恐慌。尽管这感觉目前好得有些病态，可Jason知道一旦他走出这间酒吧，这种无尽的空虚立即就会升级为自我厌恶，还是前所未有的那种程度。

 

离开洗手间的时候，Jason故意避开了视线不去看镜中的自己，丢盔弃甲狼狈不堪地逃回了破烂的酒吧里。他不想知道，而且永远也不会知道，镜中的那个Jason，眼里都写着怎样的情绪。

 

第三章 完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 波斯语：现代波斯语，该语言隶属中东语系伊朗分支，书写规则依照阿拉伯语系统。


	4. 第四章：(It's okay to laugh at me. I love your laugh.) | (尽情嘲笑我吧。就连你的嘲笑我也都深爱着。)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我们开始最后一章的故事之前，原作有几句话要说：
> 
> 这一部分的剧情不仅涵盖详细的性爱描写，还涉及有关强暴/性骚扰的讨论（并无详细描述），Dick的不幸遭遇出自原画剧情*1，Jason的悲惨经历并无原著根据，但世界各地的广大桶粉对这个设定普遍持接受意见。在讨论完不愉快的话题之后，两位角色会一起把车开上高速，而且两位都是绝对自愿的yo。但由于这辆车与前文的联系较为紧密，作者姑娘希望大家根据需要小心阅读，尤其是对非自愿性行为较为敏感的读者们（请不要过于担心，Nos还是会一如既往地在涉及警告内容的段落前标注清楚）。
> 
> 重要的事情再说一遍：作者姑娘希望大家能够看出文中的两位角色都是自愿与对方发生关系的，因为在写作的时候，作者非常努力地想要表达出这层意思，毕竟两位都恨不得立即和对方滚在一起。但是作者觉得多余的警告总要比没有的强，以免引起部分读者的不适。
> 
> 别急，原作还想再讲两句。
> 
> 这章有一万词呢，所以大家慢慢读就好？作者姑娘实在没有办法把它分成两章，也不太舍得删减情节。（对不起Nos做不到一次翻完，大概会分三次。）在大家阅读之前，作者想介绍几点她自己对于DC原画剧情及人物关系的理解：
> 
> 1\. Roy喜欢吃松饼。
> 
> 2\. Roy爱Jason（哈哈哈Who does not）。
> 
> 3\. Roy不讨厌Dick，他只是过去不那个坎，因为Dick伤了Kori的心（所以当然啦，Roy爱Kori）。
> 
> 4\. Jason是红发，但是在他当上罗宾之后，Bruce为了让他看起来和Dick差不多，就要求他染黑了。
> 
> 5\. Jason死后，拉萨路池水将Jason头发永久变成了黑色（除了额前的那撮小白毛毛）。这点变化一直在折磨着Jason，因为黑色的头发令他看起来有点像Dick，时刻提醒着他想要又得不到的东西，无论他愿意与否他都永远没办法改变这个Dick留给他的印记。
> 
> 作者姑娘坚定地表示，尽管她深知以上理解毫无根据，但她还是觉得自己这次搞到了真的！（Well, Nos backs her up for No.5. Jason在All Caste的那段时间造型确实很像Dick，很像很像，不信的话可以看一下Q群的profile picture：搜群聊532879498）
> 
> 如果你还没有看为本文提供灵感的画作和音乐的话，请看看吧，链接在此：
> 
> http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1051
> 
> http://bd.kuwo.cn/yinyue/4072539?from=baidu
> 
> 如果你耐心地读完了作者的话，那么作者非常非常感你yo，她还希望你能喜欢这个美好的故事。

Dick真的有打电话给Jason，一遍又一遍，可Jason _横竖就是不接_ 。这令Dick既内疚又恐慌，愈发确定自己上回的渣男作风把Jason伤得不轻。他早就应该料到事情会变成这样，早就应该知道Jason答应通电话只不过是在敷衍他，早就应该猜到Jason一逮到机会就会溜个没影。如果他能早点想到这些后果就好了，可那时他只顾着自己享受了，天，他真是自私到一定程度了——

 

因此，Dick用电话、短信和留言狂轰滥炸了Jason好几天，可Jason一条都没回他。这要是换作别人恐怕早就已经放弃了，但Dick坚持不懈地试了又试， _只为了_ 能对Jason表达自己的歉意。一周过后，Jason那边仍是毫无动静，心急如焚的Dick强装出一副漫不经心的样子向Tim打听起Jason的动向，才得知红头罩已经一周没出来夜巡了。考虑到Tim的消息来源一向可靠，Dick觉得自己有必要对此事负责，他必须得做点什么。

 

他得去和Roy谈谈。

 

Dick及其善于察言观色，他早就看出Roy忍不了他，尤其是在他俩的合作任务失败之后。不过说实话，Roy在那次任务之前就已经看他不顺眼了。尽管Dick对个中缘由心下有数，但眼下这种情况他最好还是装傻，至少和Roy确定一下Jason没事。 当然，前提是如果Roy还愿意理他的话，之后Dick说不定就能放下Jason继续自己的生活——

 

呵呵。他也就骗骗自己还有点本事了。

 

这天日落之前，Dick悄悄尾随Roy来到一间仓库的屋顶。他花了 _好多天_ 来跟踪Roy，可这家伙总是一秒玩消失，轻轻松松就在某个转角处把他给甩掉了。可今天，Dick居然破天荒地跟上了Roy，这令他在松了一口气的同时也不由得紧张起来——Dick知道这绝不是因为自己的跟踪技术有多精湛，而是Roy _有意为之_ 。Roy是个聪明人，没准还是个天才，而且在某些领域，Roy恐怕要比他们四小蝙蝠 _加起来_ 懂得还多。作为军火库，Roy做事绝无纰漏，因此Dick知道Roy一定就在这间仓库里等着他现身。至于Roy为什么要在这里等他，那Dick心里可就没底了——既然妈妈Roy说什么都不会同意把女儿Jason嫁给他，那剩下的唯一可能性就是要把他揍到生活不能自理（ ~~Nos：此处不直译，错过一个亿。FYI，Roy要把Dick打出shi来~~ ）。

 

自屋顶飞荡而下，Dick轻巧地落在仓库侧面的一个阳台上。他本打算顺着窗口偷窥一眼屋内的情况，却不料Roy早已埋伏在窗边等着他上钩。四目相对的一瞬，Dick吓得惊叫出声，进退维谷的他一时间竟不知如何是好，只得僵硬地楞在原地。见状，Roy只是毫不客气地白了他一眼，随手拉开窗户的插销退到一边，无声地邀请Dick进屋。

 

得到准许的Dick打开窗户一头栽进室内，待站稳之后便按耐不住好奇开始打量整个屋子。这地方以前肯定是个小型仓库，后来才被改造成一个简单的住所。左手边的两扇门本应通向两间办公室，不过现在可能已经被Roy和Jason改成了各自的卧室。屋子最里面有一个整洁的简易小厨房，而剩余大部分空间都被Roy所占领，以作为自己的工作室。各式各样的零件被扔得到处都是，Dick只能十分勉强地在这一团混乱之中看出个客厅的样子。虽然装修简朴，但客厅里好歹有个大沙发——而Roy就在那里正襟危坐，目光警惕地紧盯着Dick。（ ~~Sweet Jesus, Jason这个大洁癖是怎么忍得了Roy这个龙卷风的？？？Uncle Olly真实宠坏他家小宝贝。~~ ）

 

“有p快放。”一注意到Dick落在他身上的目光，Roy就不耐烦地冲Dick吼了一句。讶于Roy恶劣的态度，Dick略感局促，站也不是坐也不是的他只好尴尬地退回窗边，生出一种走错片场的幻觉。

 

“不好意思打扰到你了，”Dick小心翼翼地开口，“我只是想确定一下Jason是不是还好。他已经好几天不回我消息了，而且我知道——”

 

Roy爆出一声冷笑，毫不客气地打断了Dick，他眯着双眼向Dick发起了质问，语气里没有丝毫温度。“你就没想过Jason不回你消息是因为他 _不想理你_ ？还是说你已经自负到连这么明显的事实都看不清了？”

 

“我不是来和你吵——”Dick试图使Roy冷静下来，但Roy已经站起身快速向他走来，那咄咄逼人的气势可一点都没被他精瘦的小身板所削弱。

 

（ **本部分不文明语言提及预警，数量庞大，未成年小朋友请迅速退散，** **Nos还不想被请上警车** ）

 

“那你来这还有什么意义？！”Roy一边强硬地反驳，一边冲Dick捏紧了拳头，“Jason他妈的不想和你讲话，不回你消息就是明摆着的证据。我知道你有时候笨的要死，那我就屈尊就给你解释个明白：Grayson，别再来烦他了。既然你已经知道了他很好他没事，你他妈还不赶快从这儿给我滚去出去，再敢欺负他你试试看！”

 

Roy的一番话宛如一个耳光，毫不留情地扇在了Dick的脸上， 倍感受伤的Dick不由自主地往后退了一步。“对不起！”他十分诚恳地发出道歉，“Roy，我不是故意要伤害他的，我真的不是故意的。我知道我搞砸了一切，我很对不起Jason，但事情不是——”

 

“你不是 _故意_ 要伤害他？？”Roy拔高了声音怒吼道，令Dick惊恐地睁大了双眼，“你不是 _故意_ 的？？这他妈早就不是什么新闻了Grayson，你从来没有要 _故意_ 伤害谁，反正大家最后都会被你伤害到，因为你他妈谁也不在乎，你他妈只在乎你自己！！”

 

“我知道我当时的做法很自私，我非常对不——”

 

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”Roy歇斯底里地咆哮起来，“你到底知不知道你对他做了什么？他非常非常在乎你！Grayson你他妈就是个大傻b——你只会一昧地索取，从来都不考虑他的感受！你 _一直_ 都是这副德行，想当初你也是这么对待Kori的！”Roy深吸一口气狠狠地冲到Dick面前，翠绿的瞳孔中闪烁着盛怒的火光，“你对Kori做的事把她从我身边夺走了你个混|蛋，我一想和她发展进一步的关系她就没命地 _躲_ 着我，你他妈把她的心彻底伤透了！如果我不立刻阻止你的话，你又要对Jason做同样的事，把他的心也彻底打碎，而我，我 _他妈绝不能连_ _Jason也失去_ ！”

 

一时间，Dick震惊得什么话都说不出来，只好半张着嘴错愕地凝视着Roy。下一秒，Roy苦笑着摇了摇头，转身从Dick面前走开。“就知道你没什么好说的。你他妈给我滚出去，Dick。”

 

（ **不文明语言提及预警结束，未成年小朋友可以回来了。给小朋友们总结一下就是：** **Roy冲Dick一顿狂吼，Roy指责Dick很自私，Roy表示Kori不和他在一起的原因是Dick伤透了Kori的心，Roy还表示他不能允许Dick也伤透Jason的心，并且要求Dick离开他和Jason的温馨小窝。** ）

“我觉得我可能已经爱上他了。”事已至此，Dick只好硬着头皮说出真相，因为他已经不知道自己应当再作何解释了，也不知道该如何向Roy证明自己并不想伤害Jason。闻言，Roy猛然停下脚步，缓缓转过身来，但Dick却无法从他的表情中读出任何讯息。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“我觉得我已经爱上他了，”Dick坚定地重复了一次，“我不是故意的——讲真，我不是故意要爱上他的，我真的不是故意的，但我就是 _控制不住我自己_ 。我脑子里面只有他，但一想到我可能会在他还没准备好的时候就催促他开始一段关系，我就觉得——天，我就觉得特别糟。我知道我伤害了Kori，还有小芭，因为我没办法——她们想要的爱我根本给不了*2。但我不想搞砸和Jason的关系，更不想伤害他。”Dick深吸一口气，心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跃动着，“这太傻了，Roy，我知道你说什么也不会信我的，但是他——他有种魔力。我无时无刻不在想着他，可是他值得比我更好的人来爱他。我之前不应该那样对他，他值得更多的关注和爱护。但是我，我 _希望_ 对他更好一点，我 _渴望_ 爱他更多一点，我 _愿意_ 为他变成更好的人。我知道这种想法很自私，我知道我其实应该让他去找那个适合他的、对他好的、能配得上他的人，可是我希望，我希望那个认真宠他用心爱他的人，可以是 _我_ 。”

 

有生以来，Dick第一次见到Roy露出如此震惊的表情。“呃，”他伸手捋了捋自己凌乱的长发，“这真是……我还真没想到事情会搞成这样。”

 

“我也没有，”Dick承认道，不禁小小地微笑了一下，“天啊Roy，我真的很对不起你。离开泰坦以后，我不应该逐渐疏远你的，我本该做个称职的朋友。然而Jason回来之后，我发现你们俩还有Kori结成了一个团队……那实在有点，伤人。我敢说你们肯定花了不少业余时间凑在一起讨论我有多渣。”

 

“我们确实是花了好多时间讨论你渣，”Roy回了他一个得意的微笑，“不过Kori没有，因为她一直都在忙着装出一副“Dick Grayson是谁我不认识他”的样子，但小杰鸟和我有时候会交流一下怎么揍你比较解气，万一我们有机会的话。”

 

“你们真要打我，也是我活该。”Dick一边表示认同一边收起了笑容，“Roy我真的很抱歉，对于Kori的事也是，我不知道你们当时——”

 

有那么一秒，Roy看上去心碎极了，Dick全身的细胞都在叫嚣着抱抱他，可他不得不忍住这冲动。“我们之间没什么，真的，”Roy说，“她……和你分手后就不太好了。事实上我也算挺自私的，以为自己能和她维持炮|友的关系，以为自己能管好自己的心不向她索求更多。剧透预警：我做不到。”

 

Dick充满同情地感叹道：“你一直都不太会搞一夜|情。”一见到Roy几欲炸毛的样子，他又急忙补充道：“这是个赞美。你本该是最适合她的人，我很抱歉我剥夺了你幸福的机会。”

 

“没事的，”Roy低语，“但如果你伤害了Jason……我就，我就跟你没完，我就他妈弄死你。”

 

“知道啦，”Dick笑笑，感到如释重负，可转眼他又记起现在的Jason正 _恨_ 他恨到骨子里，一涌而上的失落感就将喜悦的小火苗扑灭了。“为了不伤害他，你懂，我最好……我最好还是走吧。就，拜托你转告他我很抱歉，好吗？还有，呃，能不能帮我提醒他要照顾好自己？我有时候会担心他没法照顾好自己，除非有人逼着他。”语毕，Dick转身准备离去，然而就在他的手落在窗台的那一刻，Roy却轻叹一口气低声咒骂了一句。

 

“真不敢相信我会这样说，”Roy咕哝着，“但你应该和他聊聊。如果你之前说的那些话都是真心的——嗯，他应该能听进去的。不过，聊完之后他会不会捅你一刀，那就要看他喽。”

 

Dick犹豫了一瞬。“你确定吗？我不想让他难过，Roy。我已经伤他够深了。”

 

“没错，我非常非常确定，嗯。他反正也快到家了。”

 

“ _谢谢你_ ，”Dick感叹着冲过去把Roy抱了个满怀，“真的太感谢你了。”

 

“放手哇，”Roy尴尬地叫道，“不然我改主意了。”

 

“啊，对不起。”Dick笑了，开心到飞起。他完全不敢相信自己真的能有机会和Jason谈谈，以弥补自己的过错。“我能坐会儿吗？”

 

“你放手我就让你坐会儿。”Roy咬牙切齿地抱怨了一句。听后，Dick再次忍不住微笑起来。即使他尚未修复和Jason的关系，可一想到他和Roy还能继续做朋友，Dick就松了一口气。好吧，他们的关系算不上什么完美的友情，可能也没那么友好，但这可比之前好上许多，Dick会为了他们的友谊而努力的。他不知道Roy是不是还像以前一样喜欢吃松饼，等他与Jason和解后，说不定他还能拉Roy去吃上几顿。然而，就在Dick准备问问Roy意见的那一刻，有人打开了房门。

 

Jason走进来的时候，Dick的呼吸似乎也被尽数夺去了。他身着日常服饰，一举一动无一不渗透着疲惫，看上去随时都能睡着。“更新下状态：不，出门转转 _并不能_ ‘将我从痛苦的深渊中解脱出来’，Roy。我他妈到底为啥要听你的？”Jason一边咕哝着，一边拖着脚步头也不抬地挪进客厅，“我去了一个博物馆，看到一堆混蛋在那儿对着几件艺术品瞎扯淡，就为了赢得他们约会对象的芳心。我感觉好糟，出门一趟还不如呆在床上。”（ ~~摸摸小翅膀，抑郁~~ ~~/焦虑都这么重了。~~ ）

 

“我可不这么想。”Roy回答，Jason一定是从Roy的声线里听出了些什么，因为他立即抬起头，警觉的目光瞬间锁在了Dick的身上。

 

“哦不，真他妈见鬼了，”Jason如同受惊的猫咪一般迅速退回了门边，挺直的脊背紧贴着房门，“你他妈给我下套了是不是？Roy，你他妈 _干了啥_ ？”

 

“小杰，放轻松，”Roy的安抚并没起到什么作用，Jason反而看起来更阴暗了。Roy叹着气走过去，伸出手环住Jason的双肩，“我觉得你需要听听他想说什么，不然我早就把他轰出去了。”

 

“我需要啥？”Jason苛责起Roy来，“听他说话他妈还不如往我脑袋里开一枪！滚一边去Roy，我他妈走还不行吗！这都是什么 _狗_ _p_ 玩意。”

 

“别走，拜托，”Dick开口了，在Jason的注意力被重新转移到自己身上后，他便声音轻柔地接了下去，“我走，好吗？我非常抱歉，我真的不想——我不想让你有种被算计的感觉。我马上就走，而且我保证不会再来烦你了，好吗？”

 

有那么一会，房间里鸦雀无声，Jason就这样凝视着Dick，似乎已经忘记了时间的存在。许久，他忽然发出了一声懊恼的喉音，摇摇头说道：“去他妈的，就这么办吧。我们可以谈谈，就半小时，不能再多了，你懂吗神奇小子？还有你——”Jason指着Roy的鼻子骂道，“从这滚出去你这个叛徒。要么去夜巡，要么去随便干点啥，你就不能假装自己还有正事要忙吗？少在这看戏你个傻逼。”

 

Roy笑了起来，整张脸贴到Jason颊边蹭了又蹭：“如你所愿，小杰鸟。”他许诺道，“反正我也不是很想呆在这儿，我还是比较想出门随便把谁暴打一顿。”Jason不赞同地瞪了Roy一眼，但Roy只是耸耸肩，“我只说过你应该听听他想说什么，”Roy补充道，“我可没说过自他进屋之后，我从没脑补过亲自揍他一顿的场景。”

 

“嘿，”Dick发声以示抗议，可那两人没一个理他的。尽管Roy鼓励般地把Jason往沙发那边轻轻一推，他的绿眸中却仍旧透着一丝警惕，身体姿态无不叫嚣着戒备。但权衡再三，他最终还是选择了打开门锁准备离开。

 

“祝你们好运，都乖乖的哦，别搞死了对方。”Roy高声喊着踏出了房门，然后——

 

然后，房子里就只剩下Dick和Jason了。

 

Jason一动不动地站在那里，腰杆挺得笔直。他一言不发地瞪着Dick，似乎打定了主意要在Dick身上烧出个洞。被盯得尴尬不已的Dick只好清清喉咙，讷讷地提议道：“如果你不想要我呆在这里，我可以走的，完全没问题。我并不想让你觉得很不自在。”

 

“太晚了。”Jason挤出一句抱怨，尽管语气不善，但好歹打破了沉默。他径直向Dick走了过去，整个人泄气般地往沙发上一瘫。“有话快说，Dick。”

 

“好吧，”Dick的回应有些含混，于是他不得不又清了清嗓子，“其实我主要是——是想和你道歉。我那时的做法非常非常不合适，可以说是极其自私了，我不应该那样对你，你值得更好的。我很抱歉我逼你去做——那样的事，这对你来说很不公平。我并不指望你能原谅我，但我至少……我至少希望你能明白我真的很抱歉。还有，你不应该被那样子对待。”

 

话音未落，Jason就露出了一副吃惊的表情。“你居然在向我道歉？”他讶异地问，“我并不需要你的道歉。”

 

“我知道，”Dick轻声叹息，“我知道你不需要，但我还是想和你说对不起。”他边说边从口袋里摸出手机看了看时间，抬起蔚蓝的双眸给了Jason一个伤感的微笑，“你看，我只用了5分钟而已。这样一来你就有整整25分钟的时间可以来骂我一顿啦。或者要我马上滚蛋也可以，如果你想的话。”

 

Jason再度陷入了沉默，一脸凝重的样子就像是在认真考虑Dick给出的两个选项。Dick用尽全力按捺住忐忑的心情等待着Jason的回答，可许久过后，他却等来了这样一句话。

 

“难道你就不在乎我有多不安吗？”

 

Jason犹犹豫豫的提问再一次令Dick真真切切地体会到自己真是 _渣到了极点_ 。

 

“我 _当然_ 在乎，Jason，”Dick急切地试图传达自己的心意，身体也不由自主地向Jason那边前倾了些许，“我担心你担心到不行，可我不敢越界。我发誓我绝不会再逼你做你不想做的事了，也不会逼你谈你不想谈的事。只要你过的好好的，那对我来说就已经足够了。”

 

一丝迷惑逐渐浮上Jason眉间，取代了他原本迟疑的表情。“可你并没有强迫我做什么啊，”他小声告诉Dick，“我……是我想那么做的啦。”

 

这下可轮到Dick不解了。“那你为什么不接我的电话呢？”Dick柔声问道，“我还以为我……你确定吗？我真的没有强迫你吗？”

 

无奈之下，Jason发出一声挫败的呻吟，整张脸都埋进了自己的手掌里。“可去他的吧，”他低声咒骂了一句，抬起头对Dick坦白道，“我不接你电话是因为我都要尴尬死了，我对自己身体的样子超没信心。更何况你都已经知道了这个纹身的含义，我就觉得你一定是因为同情我才会那样回应我的，肯定没有别的原因了。事情的真相就是我很可悲，就这么简单。你开心了吧？”

 

Dick感到自己的心被狠狠攫住了。

 

“我怎么可能会开心，Jason！”Dick略有些惊恐地叫道，“我不想让你觉得我想要你是出于同情，我想要你只是单纯地因为我 _想要_ 你，况且我也不知道你的纹身是什么意思！”

 

Dick的一席话令Jason彻底僵在原地。“你不知道？”Jason微弱地问，声音几不可闻，“我以为你早搞就明白了它的意思，还悄悄地……在暗地里嘲笑我。”

 

“我只知道那是一句波斯语，”Dick承认，“别的就不清楚了。如果你不愿意告诉我的话，我是没有权利知道的，Jason。”他顿了顿，权衡再三后又谨慎地补充道，“刚才我说我想要你，我是非常认真的。我已经告诉Roy了——我觉得我，呃，已经爱上你了。没错。但你并不需要做些什么，你不需要回应我的表白，但我觉得——我觉得你应该有权知道别人对你的感觉？”

 

此时的Jason看上去已经处于崩溃的边缘了，他捂着脸深深陷入沙发里，身体不受控制般地颤抖起来。见状，Dick慢慢挪到他的身边，伸出手小心翼翼地搭上了他的前臂，可这温柔的触|碰仍旧把他吓得不轻。Jason猛地抬起脸，慌忙抹去那不知何时溢出的泪水，眼角泛红地望着Dick说道：“一个优秀的战士。”

 

“哈？”Dick一时没能反应过来，“你在说什么呢？”

 

“我的纹身，”Jason哑着嗓子解释道，脸上写满了掩饰不住的痛苦，“它的意思是‘一个优秀的战士’（ ~~Nos：Just in case，这是Jason的墓志铭~~ ）。我只不过——我只是想用它来时刻提醒我自己，我并不是一直像现在这样一团糟，我也曾有过一段美好的人生，可有时候我甚至都敢不确定那他妈是我的回忆还是我的幻觉。”话到最后，Jason的声音已经因情绪失控而几不可闻。

 

“天哪，Jason，”Dick倒吸一口凉气，“我真的很抱歉，我没想到是这样。对不起我真的没想到。”

 

“没事的，” Jason轻描淡写地应声。尽管Jason已经用双手将他自己的面部表情挡了个严严实实，但Dick仍旧能够通过肢体动作看出Jason正拼了命地想要疏离自己，不顾一切地想要重新缩回那层精心筑就的冰冷面具之下。“既然你已经知道了纹身的意思，那你现在可以——同情我可怜我了，随你。你想怎么做都行， _艹_ ，你随便吧。”

 

然而Dick——Dick无比清晰地感受到自己的脉搏正逐渐加速，血液在全身上下急速奔涌着，冲刷着他的耳膜，胸腔里充盈的爱意和心疼几乎就要溢出来，淹没整个房间甚至整个哥谭。Dick急切地想要向Jason证明他才不是一团糟，那些什么“失败的孩子”“折翼的罗宾”“误入歧途的不孝子”统统都不能定义他。忽然，一股强烈的渴望击中了Dick，他希望让Jason体会到 _被爱_ 的感觉，可令他极度懊恼的是，他并不知道自己应该怎么做，也不知道要怎么证明他对Jason的爱慕，情急之下他索性豁了出去：

 

（ **本部分“亲亲”** **😘** **预警，但仍旧适合未成年小朋友** ）

 

“我可以吻你吗？”Dick脱口问道，而Jason终于肯移开手掌，睁大了那双动人心魄的绿眼睛茫然地看着他，“我想让你知道你可以随时对我说不，就算你拒绝了我也没关系，没什么坏事都不会发生的，好吗？我保证不会生气，也不会摔门而去。一切都是由你来掌控的，Jason。”闻言，Jason紧紧闭上了眼睛，就好像Dick话里有什么东西令他难以承受。半晌，他还是睁开了眼睛凝视着Dick，似乎要透过那莹蓝的虹膜一直望进Dick的心里。

 

“老天。可以，你当然可以吻——”Jason开口了，可Dick一听到“ _当然_ ”这个词就迫不及待地倾身上前，双手轻轻捧住Jason 的下颌打断了他的话。Dick认真地望着Jason，试图把此刻的一切都深深刻进自己的脑海里。他感受着Jason的双颊在自己手心里逐渐烧出绯红，感受着Jason的呼吸温热急促又近在咫尺——“你这是在做什么？”Jason小声地问道，似乎生怕自己会打破这个温馨又重要的时刻。

 

“放慢节奏呀，”Dick的嘴角微微上扬，呼吸打在Jason唇上，“等你跟上来。”

 

Jason微弱地呻吟了一声，主动靠过去吻上Dick，长久以来他们之间所积蓄的隔阂和距离终于消失殆尽。然而就在他们双唇相接的第一秒，Jason便已经开始试图加深这个吻，细心的Dick立刻发现事情有些不太对劲，于是他不易察觉地向后退了一点以阻止Jason的深入，使这个甜甜的吻停留在绝对纯洁的层面。之所以这样做，是因为Dick希望Jason能 _仔细品味_ 这个吻，希望这个吻能让他明白他在Dick眼中有多么重要，而并不是什么随随便便的约炮对象。Dick愿意用尽余生的每一分每一秒去爱惜他珍视他，可这生涩又急切的反应令Dick不得不怀疑Jason从来都不知道被人爱着是一种怎样的滋味。

 

“Dick，”Jason贴着Dick的唇轻喘道，“为什么我们就像两个小学生似的在亲亲？”Dick忍不住大笑起来，中断了这个吻，但他的双手始终亲昵地贴合在Jason颊边。

 

“我觉得这样‘亲亲’挺好，”Dick扬起一个无赖的微笑，“你看，‘亲亲’不止局限于小学生们，当你非常在乎一个人并且希望和他发展长久关系的时候，你也可以‘亲亲’呀。”他顿了顿，歪着头补充道，“难道你从没有像这样花上几个小时去亲吻一个人吗？就因为你可以这样做？”

 

Jason看上去有些受伤，但双目中却不禁流露出一丝渴望。“没。”他小心谨慎地打量了Dick一会，似乎在琢磨Dick的心思，不过片刻后他还是道出了真相，“其实我……没怎么接过吻。有过的那几次……也只不过是达到目的的一种手段罢了。”Dick的心狠狠痛了一下——他早就猜到事情会是这样，可听到Jason亲口承认还是令他感到一阵头晕目眩——居然从来没有人……从来没有人愿意为Jason放慢脚步，没有人愿意带着对Jason爱意好好吻他。

 

“这样吧，小翅膀，”Dick给了Jason一个温暖又安心的微笑，“那就让我来弥补它好了。”Dick再次倾身回去贴上Jason的唇，给了他一个更加坚定但纯洁依旧的吻。Dick清晰地感受到Jason颊边的肌肉在他掌下渐渐绷紧，于是他悄悄伸手护住Jason的后颈，拇指轻轻摩挲着那里的皮肤。一声细软的呻吟从Jason嘴角泄出，而Dick则趁着Jason唇瓣微启的那一刻，用自己的舌尖轻点了一下Jason的下唇，试图将这个吻推进到一个不那么纯洁的阶段。

 

（ **“** **小学生 **亲亲”预警结束**** ）

 

（ **本部分假车 **预警，大部分是货真价实的接吻，有一点点亲热的内容**** ）

 

这个吻并没有使Jason退缩，可与此同时他也没有回吻Dick——直觉告诉Dick，如果Jason对于接吻的记忆都充斥着肮脏与狂暴，那么像这样温柔的吻一定会让他不知所措。不过说实话，Dick对此接受良好，甚至可以说是有些 _过于雀跃_ 了，毕竟Dick心里总有那么一个见不得人的小角落十分着迷于这样天真的Jason，总想要给这样的Jason展示一些新的东西，教会他一些新的把戏（ ~~Nos早就说过格雷森是个阴暗的老变态~~ ）。如此想着，Dick收回了舌尖微微分开自己的双唇，有意让两人的呼吸在这个浅吻间彼此缠绕。

 

自始至终，Jason的双手一直乖乖贴在他自己身侧，而现在甚至已经开始疯狂地颤抖起来。Dick退开一点距离开口道：“你可以碰我的，Jason，如果你想的话。”当Dick看到Jason犹豫着抬起了双手的时候，他便重新吻上Jason。很快，Dick如释重负地感受到了那双手在自己腰间的重量，那热情而坚定的温度令Dick发出一丝满足的轻叹，清浅的气息被Jason尽数捕捉到了他的唇间。这似乎让Jason变得大胆起来，于是他终于—— _终于_ ——开始回吻起Dick。

 

这感觉实在是太好了。Dick不禁发出一声轻哼——如果说他之前还保有一线自制力，那么此刻Jason的吻已经开始将其瓦解了。Jason的大手轻而易举地就将Dick的腰身整个环住，用有些干裂的嘴唇紧紧贴着Dick，催促Dick _加快_ 节奏，舌尖也追逐着那声安静的呻吟探入了Dick的口中。呃哦，好吧，Dick到底是从什么时候起失去了主导权的？

 

“Jason，”Dick轻喘着低语道，“慢点，我还有别的 _计划_ 。”出乎Dick意料的是，这句话居然换来了Jason的一个微笑：尽管略有些不自然，但却 _真诚_ 无比。

 

“去他的计划。”Jason热切地回答。尽管Dick足以给出一万个理由来劝服Jason放慢速度，可下一秒他的大脑却突然一片空白，整个世界只剩下了Jason在他腰间收紧的双手和那不由分说 _深入_ 他口腔的舌头。Dick不得不尽量分开双唇以给予那霸道的舌头更多探索空间，并在它扫过上颚的那一刻在Jason怀里失控地颤抖，双手也不知何时滑落到了Jason肩上。Jason的吻渐渐变得湿热凌乱起来，而Dick所能做的就只是紧紧攥住Jason肩头的的布料，尽自己所能地跟上节奏，努力不让自己淹没在名为Jason的炙热浪潮里。

 

或许——Dick在一个个热情猛烈的深吻间迷迷糊糊地想——或许这才是Jason所需要的。显然，Jason对于性的定义再单纯不过了，他似乎不太习惯将其看作是一种表达爱意的方式。所以说，如果Dick就此放弃挣扎，任凭他们的第一次按照Jason喜欢的套路来，这真的会有什么不好吗？就算如此，Dick还是可以好好爱Jason，就算这会比Dick想像得更急迫、更粗野一点，Dick还是可以保持温柔，绝不会伤害到Jason。

 

“Dick，”Jason的低语将Dick瞬间拉回现实世界，视线恰好落在Jason因亲吻而变红的唇瓣上，“我想……”

 

“我——我们应该——”理智尚存的Dick意图做出最后的挣扎，可Jason却先一步对Dick的颈侧展开了攻势，试探性地却不失技巧地吮吻着那里敏感的皮肤—— _上帝_ ，这感觉也太好了——“我不想——我不想让你以为我只是——你就不能 _停_ 一下吗！我不想让你觉得我的唯一目的就只是和你上床。”

 

（ **假车 **预警结束**** ）

 

Jason愣住了，他看上去既迷茫又不知所措，带着一副尴尬的神情缓缓从Dick颈边退开。“好吧，”过了一会，Jason还是犹豫着开口了，可他始终垂着头，似乎生怕和Dick有任何眼神交汇，“可是我……除了上床，别的我什么也做不好。”

 

无形的铅块沉沉地坠入了Dick的胃里。

 

“天呐小杰，”Dick任自己的双手从Jason的肩上滑落，轻轻覆上Jason的心口，继而温柔地安抚道，“才不是那样。不管以前是谁对你说了这种瞎话，你在很多方面都很优秀，才不只是床上功夫。和你说这话的人就是个傻子，而且我——”

 

（ **本部分严重焦虑、自我厌恶、强暴提及、欺凌提及、不文明语言预警，如有不适请跳过** ）

 

Jason毫不客气地打断了Dick。“用不着别人和我说这个，Dick！”Jason双手握拳，紧紧贴在自己的身侧，“用不着谁来 _告诉_ 我我也知道，我仅剩的一点价值也就只有被艹了，我以前根本就是靠 _卖身_ 来谋生的！”Dick震惊地睁大了双眼，他拼命试图说点什么，可没等他发出任何声音，Jason就已然自顾自地接了下去，“当有人多看了我几眼的时候，他们想要什么你真以为我心里没数吗？他们才没兴趣带我去约会去什么烛光晚餐，迪基小子，他们只是想上我，有时候或许也想被我上，反正不管我愿不愿意事情的结果都是一样的，与其等他们强暴我，还不如我自己主动放弃挣扎，在心里祈祷他们快点完事就算了！”Jason深吸几口气，胸膛在Dick掌下剧烈起伏着，可那那满腔的愤恨与 _悲恸_ 却仍是无处宣泄，“得了吧，黄金男孩，让我给你来个口活，然后你就可以回到小芭或者Kori的身边去，或者随便什么别的人身边去，和她们一起嘲笑我一顿这事就过去了。我才不在乎，我才不，你就不能让我——你就让我，他妈的—— _艹_ ！”（ ~~Nos should probably not have Jason bottomised...after all, he would eventually get his share of toppings. Apologies.~~ ）

 

（ **多项预警结束** ）

 

情绪激动的Jason有些语无伦次，Dick能够明显感受到Jason咬紧了牙关，身体也开始如筛糠般不住地颤抖。尽管Dick确实因Jason的一番话而有些惊惧，但此刻他的直觉正锲而不舍地发出尖叫，催促着他去安抚受伤的Jason。“Jason，”Dick尽可能地放轻声音，生怕有一丝一毫的负面情绪不慎从语调中渗透出来，而被敏锐的Jason捕捉到，“好了好了，没事的。”

 

“不！ _有事_ ！”Jason硬着头皮喊道，紧接着，他慌慌张张地从Dick身畔退开，继而又匆忙起身。“你为什么非要这样做，哈？你为什么就不能放过我？为什么非要逼我——把我拖进这他妈一团乱麻里——艹，都他妈滚吧， _都滚吧_ ！”

 

Dick感觉就像是被扇了一记耳光，火辣辣地从脸上一直痛到心里。“你之所以这样做，是不是因为你以为这是我想要的？”惊恐和不安后知后觉地涌了上来，令Dick嗓子发干，“我以为你也想要这个。上帝啊，Jason，我不会——我和 _他们_ 不一样！如果你不想要我，你直接告诉我就好了，我保证我一定会马上离开。”这一回，Jason终于肯抬起头来对上Dick的目光，可Dick却已经紧张得连口水都不会咽了。天呐，他到底是怎么把事情搞到这一步的？在做出了这么多努力之后，他终于来到了Jason身旁，伸手即可触碰，倾身便能亲吻，可他还是在不知不觉中把一切都搞砸了，甚至还以为自己做得没错！而现在，Dick不得不带着对Jason的无限歉意离开了，恨自己强迫了Jason去做他不喜欢的事，恨自己把Jason逼得无路可退，恨自己令Jason以为他必须要满足Dick的要求才不会受到伤害。然而更加悲哀的是，Jason的气息依然萦绕在Dick唇边，薄荷缠绵着香烟在他舌尖上挥之不去，无声地 _嘲讽_ 着他所酿成的大错。

 

“我——”Jason开口了，可他的眼神却聚焦在了Dick身后的什么地方，“我……确实想要你，但是我不知道要怎么——我不知道要怎么做。我其实不太清楚你 _想要_ 的是什么，可就算我知道的话，我也不太确定自己是不是能都给你，因为我——我从没，从没和谁在一起过。”他偷偷望向Dick的眼睛，却又羞愧难当地移开了视线，“你这么好，你可以和任何人在一起，但你却出现在我这里，这是为什么呀？我有点想不通。”

 

Dick的心今晚第一千次坠入了冰窟。“我来你这里，是因为我在乎你呀，Jason，”Dick小心地答道，“你想要什么我就想要什么，没有更多，好吗？我只是希望你能开心快乐无忧无虑。而且我从来不随便和别人发生关系，除非我……特别喜欢那个人。”一时间，Jason支支吾吾地不知该作何反应，于是Dick不待他回答便坐直了身体，锁住了Jason那躲躲闪闪的目光，“我不只想要和你上床——我想要你，就这么简单。你愿意给我什么，我就接受什么，不会问你要更多的，这样可以吗？”

 

接下来的很长一段时间里，Jason一句话也没有说，但这并不代表他没有为此而作出些尝试，可每当他张开了嘴刚想要说些什么，却又合上了唇挫败地摇摇头，最后不得不低下头去，尴尬不已地盯着脚下的水泥地板。可就在Dick即将放弃等待的那一刻，Jason终于抬起了头，绿眸中流露出的神情令Dick呼吸一滞——Jason将他小心谨慎掩藏了22年的自卑和脆弱战战兢兢地暴露在了Dick眼前。“为什么是我？”Jason哑着嗓子，几不可闻地问道。

 

Dick恨不得仰天大笑，因为在他看来，这问题的答案是如此 _显而易见_ ，可他就是没有办法将那满腔的爱意转化成言语说给Jason听。这要他如何才能将自己的感觉精确地传达给Jason？他要如何告诉Jason每当他在自己身边的时候，自己都会激动得头晕目眩？他要如何告诉Jason自己有多么渴望能离Jason近一些再近一些，近到将耳朵轻贴在Jason的胸膛，倾听他稳定有力的心跳？他要如何告诉Jason他在自己来说有多么特别，他带给自己的感觉是任何人都未曾给予也给予不了的？“因为你是 _你_ ，”Dick试图补充，但看着Jason一脸迷惑的可爱样子，他就知道这解释远远不够，“因为你会毫不犹豫地为你所爱的人们付出一切，即使他们没办法或者不愿意回报以你同等程度的关爱与保护。因为你对自己所做的每一件事都怀着不可思议的热情，以至于你会不假思索地直面一切危险，即使自己受伤也在所不辞。因为我从没遇见过比你还要富有充满同情心的人，你尽自己所能地帮助任何需要帮助的人们却从来都不求回报。因为——”Dick不得不停下来深吸一口气，“你是如此聪明敏锐，曾经的你是个优秀的 _罗宾_ ，现在的你是个出色的义警，但你还是你，从未改变，而我——”

 

“喋喋不休却说不到重点？”Jason善意地接道，彻底把Dick逗笑了。

 

“是有点。”Dick边承认边伸出指尖碰了碰Jason的手，“刚刚Roy也问过我这个问题，我当时就很难向他解释清楚，就像现在一样，但我确实……爱上你了。”Dick扬起一个微笑，捉住了Jason的小指，“还有一件事我觉得我必须要告诉你，那就是我真的不瞎，而你真的非常、非常性感。”

 

Jason重重呼出一口气闭上了眼睛，但他并没有将小指从Dick掌中抽离。“我想我需要——”他清清喉咙再次开口，“我可能需要一点点时间。我真的不是要逃走，我只是——”

 

“好的，没关系的，Jason！”Dick连忙安抚道，并主动放开了Jason的手指，但他始终保持着一个温暖的微笑，好让Jason明白自己并没有生气，“你需要我离开吗？”

 

Jason随便朝窗户的方向比划了两下。“不。我只是想……”说着，Jason走到窗边拉开了插销，可他犹豫片刻后又回过头来，紧张地问Dick，“等我回来的时候，你还……你还会在这儿吗？”

 

 _就算今晚全哥谭的坏蛋们都集体出动了，我也绝不挪动一分一毫_ ，Dick认真地想道，但到头来他只是大声回了一句简单的“当然，小翅膀，我会一直在的。”

 

Jason点点头，翻出窗口溜进了夜色里。

 

～～

 

Jason之所以会和Roy一起搬进这间旧仓库，多半是因为客厅窗外的那个小阳台。他曾幻想过静静地坐在那里，漫无目的地眺望着哥谭阴雨朦胧的天际线，悄悄在心里赌气般地咒骂着留恋这座城的自己。接着，他会点燃一支香烟，暗自祈祷那些焦虑不安的纷杂情绪都能随着唇间的氤氲一并消散在冰凉的夜风里。虽说客厅的窗的确是红头罩和军火库进出安全屋不二路线，但窗外的阳台却是仅属于Jason一个人的。夜巡过后的他常常会孤零零地坐在那里，出神地看着烟灰从指间溜走，又无声地飘落进楼下的暗巷之中。巷子里那几个无家可归的孩子总是Jason牵挂着神经，所以他每次都会准备一些早餐压缩条，从阳台上挨个丢给他们。

 

（ **本部分强暴提及，如有不适请跳过** ）

 

如果Jason曾把什么人带回这里过夜，完事之后他大概只会一个人蜷缩在阳台上，拼了命地试图用烟草去掩盖陌生人在他唇舌上留下的味道。他会不顾一切地把烟大口吸进肺里，直到喉咙和胸口都被这呛人的气体烧得生疼——但身体上的疼痛终究是他所熟悉的，是他所能掌控的，与心理上的疼痛相比简直不值一提。但此时此刻，在这冰冷蚀骨的秋夜里，坐在阳台上的Jason忽然意识到自己从来没有与任何人在这里发生过亲密关系，他压根就从来都 _不想_ 这样做。就算是不得已非要和陌生人做这种事，那他也一定会选在别处，要么在对方的家里，要么在随便一个隐蔽的小巷，要么就在什么破烂酒吧的阴暗角落里——反正Jason的床伴基本也都不是什么正经人士——但这里，这座年久失修的仓库，这个被Jason勉强认作 _家_ 的地方，是绝不应该也从来没有被那些恶心事玷污过的。在这里，他可以随心所欲地睡懒觉吃东西；在这里，他会被老母鸡Roy叽叽喳喳没完没了的护崽行为烦到爆炸；在这里，他不必担心自己佯装出来的快感是不是假得可笑，也不必忍受他人眼中偶尔流露出的怜悯，更不必好奇如果自己喊停的话身后这个他连名字都记不得陌生人会不会真的就此放过他。这种生活虽糟糕透顶，但长久以来Jason已经 _习惯了_ 去接受去应对这些伤害，可现在——

 

（ **强暴提及预警结束** ）

 

（ **本部分赞美癖预警，其实** **Nos觉得这有点可爱** ）

 

艹他的Dick Grayson。一想到他的名字，一股沉甸甸的欲望就从Jason的下腹缓缓升起，沿着他身体中的每一根血管迅速蔓延到四肢百骸，这种前所未有的陌生感觉竟一时令他有些不知所措。一直以来，性爱对于Jason只不过是一件不得不做的事，而并非一件令人享受的事，但就在刚刚，Dick的所作所为轻而易举便将Jason的世界翻天覆地。他亲吻Jason，就像他们拥有用不完的时间，就像他们拥有这世上的每一分每一秒；他赞美Jason，轻启那双漂亮到不可思议的唇，不经意间吐露出对Jason的 _爱意_ ，甚至都没有意识到他已经将Jason浑身上下的每一根神经都他妈点燃了。Jason心里清楚——尽管他一直试图否认，可这改变不了事实——一旦有人告诉他或者向他证明他是值得被爱护的，他就会兴奋想要得不行。当他还是个孩子的时候，Jason就曾十分坚决地把这点自知之明深埋在层层潜意识之下，但在他成长的过程中，这东西时不时就会蹦出来烦他一下，有时甚至会出现得超级不合时宜。不过Jason早已学会用铺天盖地的自我厌恶将其压下，因此除了一点点不适，这件事还未给Jason造成过什么真正的困扰，可眼下……

 

（ **有点可爱的赞美癖预警结束** ）

 

此时此刻，Jason必须想清楚自己到底他妈该怎么做。Dick已经向Jason作出承诺，承诺他会留在屋子里等Jason回去，承诺他愿意等在那里直到Jason做好准备再次面对他，天知道这承诺本身就足以在Jason胃里燃起一团渴望的火焰了。如果他回到屋里却发现Dick早已离开，那他就没可能从这种打击中复原了，这辈子都别想了。但如果他回到屋里而Dick仍在原地等他，那他就知道自己这辈子算是完了，什么自我保护意识也顾不得了，只要Dick开口，他什么都会答应，只要Dick想要，他什么都会去做，就算那大概会要了他妈的狗命也在所不辞。他愿意倾尽所有，只为了能再次贴近Dick，触碰Dick，认真感受Dick的身体所作出的 _每个_ 回应，无论那有多么得微不可察。就算Dick想给予他的，能给予他的，仅仅只有一个夜晚，Jason也会如飞蛾扑火般地献出自己。他可以等今夜过后再对自己的选择追悔莫及——是的，他无比确定自己一定会悔不当初——但他真的他妈好想好想 _拥有_ Dick。而这种渴望，已经超越了他此生所有的认知，以至于世间万物与之相比，都显得那么微不足道。

 

_他已经放弃你了吗？只能用这一种办法来搞清楚了，要饭的蠢货。_

 

Jason狼狈地顺着窗口爬回了客厅，有那么一瞬间，垂悬的窗帘将他的视线挡了个严严实实。一想到Dick很可能已经 _离开了_ ，Jason不由得呼吸一滞，可等他鼓足勇气扯开窗帘，却发现Dick正好端端地坐在沙发上，轻声哼着一段他所不熟悉的曲调。见到Jason的那一刻，Dick立即坐直身体，指了指客厅的桌子。“你把烟落在房间里啦，”他对Jason说，“我本来打算给你送过去的，但又不好意思打扰你。你还想回到阳台上吗？”

 

Jason眨眨眼睛，对Dick的细致体贴略微有些不适应，不过他很快回过神来摇了摇头。“不了。我只是……需要一点新鲜空气。”想了想，他又认真补充道，“对不起，我不该随随便便就走掉。”

 

闻言，Dick立即抬头望向Jason，目光热切地说道：“ _不要再_ 为这种事情道歉啦小杰，如果你需要一些私人空间，我当然会理解的，”Dick坚定地承诺着，语气里满满的真诚令Jason感到一阵眩晕，“但我确实有点担心……是我做错了什么吗？”

 

Jason不得不咽下一声苦笑，因为他做梦也想不到，他妈的Dick Grayson，居然会比任何人都更在乎他的感受。刚刚的一时恐慌明明是因为Jason自己不争气，可Dick却觉得Jason 的沮丧都是由他导致的，是他令Jason不高兴了。想到这里，Jason不禁有些好奇，在心里偷偷猜测Dick到底能宽容他到什么程度——他知道Dick的容忍度肯定不是无限的，但目前看来，Dick好似乎确实愿意尽其所能地使Jason感到开心自在。Jason后知后觉地意识到原来自己能对Dick产生如此巨大的影响，这种特权不仅令他兴奋地头脑发涨，还好死不死地将他腹内那簇渴望的烈焰撩得更高，然而更糟糕的是——这让他变得大胆起来。

 

（ **本部分强暴提及，如有不适请跳过** ）

 

“没，你没做错什么。”他一边试图安抚Dick的自责情绪，一边将Dick眼睛亮起来的美好模样深深刻进自己的脑海中。因为他知道，此时此刻他和Dick之间所产生的 _不明情愫_ 终将灰飞烟灭，待尘埃落定他又将是孤身一人，只有回忆里那双动人心魄的眼睛陪伴他熬过一个接一个的冰冷雨夜（ ~~Nos：此处不直译，错过一个亿。Dick Grayson现已加入Jason Todd的性幻想数据库~~ ）。“我只是……不太习惯听到别人对我说这些，也不习惯被这样子对待。说实话还从没有谁真正把我当人看，对他们来说我只不过是个充气玩偶任他们想艹就——”

 

（ **强暴提及预警结束** ）

 

Dick毫无征兆地发出了一记懊恼的喉音，冷不丁把Jason吓了一跳。“你是不是……你不喜欢我这样形容自己，是吗？”Jason谨慎地询问，而Dick再次发出了同样的声音，不仅如此，他甚至有胆量给Jason递去一个 _同情_ 的眼神。这眼神本该在顷刻间激起Jason的一腔怒火，可实际上却只令那股在他腹中汹涌的暖流愈发不可收拾。 _老天，你这傻小子还能不能行了，冷静！_ ~~（~~ ~~Nos：Jay喵你表现得就像一只Omega，请问你还记得这是正常世界观吗？？？~~ ）

 

（ **本部分赞美癖预警，** **Dick有点淘气，Jason可爱到爆炸** ）

 

此时的Dick已经明显有些坐不住了，整个人看起来恨不得随时从沙发上跳起来蹦到Jason身边，却因害怕收到Jason的拒绝而不敢轻举妄动。见状，Jason做了个十分大胆的决定，他缓缓地走过去坐到Dick身旁，安全起见还特意在两人中间留了一点适当的距离，以便自己能在事情变糟的第一秒迅速撤离现场（ ~~Nos：There you go,~~ ~~Jay喵实锤了，他就像一只想和陌生人玩耍却还有些畏生的小猫咪~~ ）。“你说得就好像自己一文不值似的，小杰。”Dick凝视着Jason 的双眸倾身向前，毫不费力便越过了Jason处心积虑所预留的安全距离，好吧，这下Jason可算是彻底白忙活了一场。“你知道吗？你值得这世上一切美好的东西，任何你想要的东西，只要你愿意。”一听到Dick的赞美之词，那股好不容易才被他压下去一丁点的渴望再度卷土重来。尽管羞愧难当，但Jason还是无法自控地指尖发痒，混沌一片的大脑中所剩下的唯一念头便是扒光Dick的衣服，然后想办法让他 _闭嘴_ 。

 

就在这时，Dick的眼睛瞬间放大了两倍，回过神来的Jason才终于意识到自己好像一不小心真的把‘闭嘴’两字给说了出来。不过，Dick非但没有生气，反而歪着脑袋打量了Jason片刻，似乎在思考什么重要的事情。接着，Jason便听到了Dick刻意压低的温柔声音：“Jason，你长得很好看*1。”

 

Jason知道自己的脸颊一定烧了起来。“快 _停下_ 。”他本想呵责Dick，却怎么也掩饰不住声音里的颤抖，弱弱的尾音给他的语气染上了一丝犹豫的色彩，听上去就他妈好像是Jason在 _央求_ Dick停下。而这愚蠢到可笑的颤音偏偏被Dick抓了个正着，因为这家伙脸上的微笑正渐渐变得夸张起来，一副沾沾自喜的傻样就好像他刚发现了什么新大陆一般。

 

“如果我说我觉得你既好看又聪明，你会怎么想？”Dick看似随意却毫不客气地追问，语气正经到Jason一听便知这混蛋是在故意搞他，“你喜欢听我这样说吗？还是说我应该——”

 

“停下啦！”情急之下Jason大叫出声，而Dick却像没听见般径直接了下去。

 

“——告诉你个秘密，每当我在别人的对话中捕捉到你的名字，我都会立即放下手头上的事情跑去偷听？或者——”

 

“ _快_ 停下！”

 

“——我也可以现在就把‘我想为你做的一百万件傻事’一一列举给你听，这样的话我就有机会牵着你的手——”

 

（ **十分可爱的赞美癖预警结束** ）

 

（ **滴滴！本部分开车预警，尽管** **Jay刚踩下油门就被Dick紧急制动，但Nos还是奉劝未成年小朋友们乖乖绕行** ）

 

“啪”地一声，Jason脑中的那根弦终于崩断了，他猛地倾身向前，用一个激烈的吻狠狠堵上了Dick那张喋喋不休的嘴。双手不由自主地缠上Dick的腰身，Jason稍一用力便把人托上了自己的大腿。那双拥有了自我意识的手沿着Dick的腰线慢慢下滑，五指张开温柔地覆上了那完美的臀部，而Dick则以一声低沉迷乱的呻吟鼓励了他的行为。此刻的Jason已经完全丧失理智，彻底无法思考，只能依靠本能去啃咬吮吻Dick形状姣好的下唇，一心一意致力于让Dick _他妈闭嘴，哪怕只有一分钟也好_ 。紧着，Dick的舌头带着不容抗拒的霸道闯入他的口腔，纵使Jason有再强的自制力也无法抵御那已然决堤的渴望。他情不自禁地挺起胯部，无助地想在Dick身上寻求一点摩擦，放任自己去追逐那团不曾为任何人燃起的欲望——这感觉真他妈好到不可思议——他知道自己这回已经栽狠了没救了，可他还是不能自已地想要更多更多更多更多。于是，Jason的手悄悄来到两人之间，准备随时解开Dick裤子上的那颗纽扣——

 

（ **开车预警结束。到站了，下车吧** ）

 

腿上的重量消失得令人猝不及防， Jason蓦地睁开眼睛，却看到Dick带着骨子里杂技演员式的灵活退到了两米开外，动作优雅一气呵成，整个人冷静自持得不像话。Jason被这残酷的现实狠狠扇了一个耳光，全身上下奔腾喧嚣着的炙烈欲望在一瞬间全部凝结为冰冷刺骨的绝望恐惧。 _你这个傻逼。你脑子是不是进水了。看看他，再看看你，你自己算算——算数你倒是会吧，你会的吧你这要饭的蠢货？还是说你已经蠢到连算数都——_

 

“哇哦，Jason。”Dick发出一声惊叹，显然是察觉到了Jason脸上掩饰不住的痛苦。他轻叹一口气，连忙又走了回去坐在Jason身边，手掌温柔地覆上Jason的前臂，“我哪也不去，好吗？”他轻声安抚道，“但咱们确实需要谈谈，最好还是别因为一时冲动而做出什么令人后悔的事来。”听罢，Jason在心里苦笑了一下。后悔这个概念对于Jason来说可不陌生，换句话说，后悔这个概念正是他动荡多变的人生里唯一的定数。因此，若要让他相信他和Dick之间的——关系——不会发展到什么令他悔恨交加的程度——对不起，那是不可能的。

 

“‘需要谈谈’，”Jason一字一顿地复述着Dick刚刚说过的话。在听过Dick的解释之后，他已经不像刚才那样害怕了，Jason意识到自己可能没有强迫Dick，没有误读Dick的反应，也没有搞砸他们好不容易才有些起色的关系，可他仍抵不过自尊心作祟，因为Dick的拒绝而感到心灰意冷，备受冒犯。“那就谈吧，迪基鸟。”

 

Dick再次叹了口气，接着充满歉意地开口道：“对不起，”他的语气听上去诚意十足，“我刚才没能控制好自己，等我想起来我还不知道你喜欢什么不喜欢什么——我还没问问你我可以对你做什么，又不可以对你做什么——的时候，我就不小心，呃，反应过激了。Jason，我想要认真地对待我们的关系，认真地对待你。”说着，他轻轻捧起Jason的下颌，深深望进Jason的眼睛里，“我不是在拒绝你，我只是觉得在走到下一步之前，我们真的需要谈谈。”（ ~~Nos：迪仔是不是有点苏过头了。~~ ~~《迪克格雷森撩汉指南》哈哈。~~ ）

 

好吧，说真的，尽管事情的发展和Jason的原计划相去甚远，但也不是不能接受。Dick满载着承诺的目光不着痕迹地化解了他的恐惧，Jason甚至能够真真切切地感受到温暖正一点一点从心底渗出，驱散了周身彻骨的寒意，方才晦暗冰冷的绝望也渐渐转化成冉冉升起的希望。Dick像是有魔力一般，片言只语间便抚平了Jason受伤的情绪。假使此时的Jason仍保有一分理智，他一定会对此事表示高度担忧，并狠狠提醒自己要管好自己的心，绝不可以过度信任、过度迷恋Dick，但事实上Jason早就已经管不了那么多啦，从他发现自己爱上Dick的那一刻起，他就已经无法回头了。

 

（ ~~翻到这的时候，室友忽然决定公放一个《~~ ~~Bohemian Rhapsody》，Nos竟一时不知是该觉得应景还是煞风景。。。~~ ）

 

自从Jason还是个孩子的时候，他在别人面前所做出的每一个动作，给出的每一个反应，甚至是说出的每一句话都是事先经过了大量排练的。在做每件事之前，Jason都会精心计算好各种细节，反复确认自己真的有把握能控制好任何突发情况。如果他不这样做的话，那所有人都会一眼看穿那层摇摇欲坠的傲慢伪装，看到那个被他藏匿其下的灵魂其实早已千疮百孔，残破不堪，甚至已经到了连拉撒路之泉也无法修补的地步。但Dick Grayson不费吹灰之力便撕去了他所有的伪装，透过那自信自大佯装坚强的表象径直将他赤裸的灵魂看了个一清二楚，束手无策的Jason只好颤抖着迎上那洞悉一切的目光，毫无保留地将自己破碎却真实的一面尽数展示给对方。实话讲，Jason的内心还是有些不安的，毕竟这世上除了Dick，唯一一个对真正的Jason还算有些了解的人就是Roy了。然而，Roy花了数月的死缠烂打软磨硬泡才最终获得了Jason来之不易的信任，但是Dick，区区一两个小时间他就让Jason体会到了前所未有的安全感，让Jason心甘情愿地在他面前卸去自己坚硬的盔甲，袒露自己的真心。Jason不禁感到有点害怕，他意识到自己在Dick面前可以算是毫无反击之力，如果不想受伤的话，他唯一能做的就是立即收手，假装他和Dick之间的一切只不过是一个由他精心设计的玩笑，并迅速撤回自己的安全地带，以他最为熟悉的冷嘲热讽来掩盖无尽的孤独与渴望。可是，他真的 _好想拥有_ Dick，而且更糟的是除了Dick他从来没有也绝不可能再想要任何人。此时此刻，Jason身体中的每一个细胞无一不叫嚣着让他放弃抵抗，乞求他原地投降——

 

（ **本部分强暴提及，强暴未成年暗示，未成年卖淫暗示，赞美癖提及，自我厌恶提及，** **all kinds of wrong you could think of，如有不适请跳过。Nos严正提醒所有未成年读者请一定要跳过此处，Nos还不想被送上警车。** ）

 

“那时我还小，”Jason蓦地开口道，“有一天我到街上去找吃的东西，给我——我妈妈。我当时都他妈快要饿死了，还又傻又大意。然后就有这么一个人找上了我，他——”Jason紧紧闭上双眼，试图平复自己逐渐加速的心跳，“这人他妈——”*2

 

“Jason，”Dick的声音里萦绕着一丝惊恐，“我真的很抱歉。你不必告诉——”话已至此，Jason忽然发现就算自己想停也无法停下来，深埋多年的秘密如致命的毒药一般灼烧着他的五脏六腑，他只想现在立刻马上把这痛苦的回忆全部倾倒出来。

 

“他都做了些什么那不重要，”Jason急切地继续道，“重点是这人他妈一直不停地管我叫他的‘乖孩子’，而我当时他妈真的年纪太小了，完全不明白他在对我做什么。可我 _喜欢_ 那种感觉，迪基，我他妈喜欢那种感觉——他也看得出来我喜欢——于是他就对我说这是我的错，这种事情会发生在我身上完全是我自己找的，因为我喜欢这种感觉所以我活该承受这种折磨。我听了之后就觉得他说的他妈好像也没什么错，我确实一文不值，也活该被艹，但至少这样可以满足其他人的欲望，于是我就开始——不择手段地做这些，但我真的只是……为了活下去而已。” Jason重重呼出一口气，睁开眼睛看到Dick正密切关注着他的一举一动，一张俊脸上写满了担忧的情绪。“不过，有那么一件事我还是可以控制的，”Jason自顾自地接了下去，“我暗自决定把那个 _人渣_ 在我身上所发现的东西藏起来，永远不再让任何人知道。因此，尽管我会允许别人对我做一切他们想做的，但我绝不允许自己在他们身下感受到哪怕一丁点快乐， _我的_ 快感只能由我自己来说得算。但你的出现，你的承诺你的亲吻你的模样你完美的一切——你让我第一次明白欲望到底是个什么滋味。我他妈真的很想要，只想要 _你_ 。我对天发誓如果你在听了这一切之后就忽然改了主意，我他妈就——”Jason发出一声歇斯底里的苦笑，“反正复活后的我也没剩下多少理智了，如果连你也丢掉我的话，也许我就会他妈彻底疯掉了吧。”

 

（ **多项预警结束。** ）

 

房间里静得出奇，Dick的沉默不禁令Jason感到一阵慌乱，恐惧从胃里不断攀升，一直顶到了Jason的喉咙口。Jason从Dick那双湛蓝的眼睛里读到了痛苦，也读到了怜惜，可就在他平生唯一一次 _不想要_ Dick闭嘴的时候，Dick却偏偏选择了缄默不语。 _为什么，为什么他不肯说点什么？_

 

（ **本部分** **Nightwing原画强暴提及，如有不适请跳过。** ）

 

“你，呃，你 _不在了_ 之后，”过了许久，Dick终于开口，声音轻到几不可闻，“我曾经被……侵犯过。是性侵。我当时头脑不是很清醒，就被别人占了便宜*3。我知道这当然没法和你所经历的痛苦相提并论，完全没法比，但我只是……”Dick忽然握住了Jason的手，“我想让你明白，你并不孤独。”

 

（ **强暴提及预警结束。** ）

 

Jason的心重重沉到了胃里，一想到Dick也被别人伤害过，Jason就他妈心碎得无法呼吸。与Jason Todd这种死都没死成的人渣不同，Dick Grayson是完美的，他不应该被这样伤害。胆汁争先恐后地涌了上来，Jason再次体会到那种自儿童时代便与他如影随形的尖锐心痛。但与以往不同的是，这一次，他的心在为了他爱的人而疼痛，这可比为了自己还 _他妈_ 要痛上千倍万倍。Jason这种败类生来就是为了经历这些狗屁糟心事的，但Dick那么好的人才不应该遇上如此糟糕的事情，他 _值得_ 更好的，而且——

 

“我真的非常非常很抱歉，”Jason凝视着Dick，说出了有生以来最为诚挚的一句话，“我不知道该说些什么，我真的很——”

 

唇上传来陌生的触感，Dick用指尖阻止了Jason的低语。通过他们相牵的手，Dick将Jason轻轻拉向他的身边，而Jason索性顺势靠进了Dick的怀里，任Dick的双手紧紧环住自己。“过来，”Dick的嘴唇轻贴着Jason的额角，温柔的低喃迷失在乌黑的发丝间，“我不该承受这些，你也不应该，但我们现在没事了。过来，到我这儿来，小翅膀。”

 

Jason安静地缩在Dick怀里，耳畔低沉缱绻的呢喃逐渐放松了他紧绷的神经，但方才Dick的坦白仍令他有些恍惚。他做梦也不会想到，Dick居然真的能够理解他的感受，甚至是切身实际地体会过那堕入深渊的绝望。多年前的一个深夜，年少的Jason曾含泪向上帝祷告，苦苦哀求这种事他妈永远不要再发生在任何人身上。可现在，他却得知Dick也像自己一样，经历过身体上的伤痛，背负着精神上的包袱，真真切切地明白这种破事是如何一点一点地蚕食着你的理智——可是，Dick非但没有退缩，反而还守护在Jason身边与他一同面对这看似无尽的苦涩——这太超过了，他原以为自己绝不可能再爱Dick更多了，但Dick却再次成功地颠覆了他的认知，Jason只觉得自己对Dick的爱意就快要冲破皮肤，这要让他如何继续将这份深藏以久的感情压抑在心呢？Jason缓缓转过脸，抬起头去追寻Dick原本轻贴在他发梢的嘴唇，然而Dick的怀抱实在是舒服得令人舍不得离开，于是他费了好大的力气才勉强扭过身体，拱到Dick面前轻轻蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖。他的小动作令Dick绽出一个微笑，尽管刚才的沉痛话题给这个笑容染上了些许迟疑的意味，但 _依旧_ 美好得让人移不开眼睛。Jason再度往前凑了凑，却在即将碰上Dick嘴唇的前一秒停住了，千言万语都化作了一句无声的请求。 _我可以吻你吗？可以吗？_

 

（ **滴滴！本部分高速开车预警，如有不适请直接跳到结尾哈哈。** ）

 

Dick主动贴上了Jason的唇，而Jason则对Dick报以一个轻柔缓慢的回吻，就像不久前Dick所教给他的那样。那时的他和Dick也是在这张沙发上，甚至巧到是在同一个位置分享了他们之间的第一个吻。虽说距离那个吻也就过了半小时左右，可Jason却觉得那已经是上辈子的事了，要不然就是他不知何时一头栽进了哪个温馨的平行宇宙。Jason心甘情愿地把这个吻的主导权交给Dick，他自己则悄悄将一只手掌滑向了Dick的后腰，另一只手沿着Dick的身体迂回而上，直到将眼前人的脸颊捧在手心，认认真真地感受着掌下甜蜜的温度。霎时间，Jason感到几百万种情愫争先恐后地挤进了他的胸膛，以至于没办法一下子就说出自己到底是兴奋期待还是紧张不安。但他知道自己不必现在就去仔细品味这种陌生的感觉，他完全可以等这一吻过后再考虑那些有的没的，此刻的他只想彻底沉溺在今晚他所得到的第三个吻、也是他与Dick之间最为重要的一个吻中，不遗余力地将Dick的唇形Dick的气息Dick的一切郑重其事地镌刻进自己的脑海里。当Dick因氧气不足而不得不中断了这个吻的时候，Jason略有些担忧地追问自己是不是真的可以吻他，不料却换来了对方的一声轻笑，溢满宠溺的蓝眼睛似乎是在说Jason其实根本不需要请求许可就能随心所欲地对他做任何事情，反而应该是由他来温柔细致地呵护Jason才对，正如同他们两人的初吻那样。这阴差阳错的剧情似乎逗乐了Dick，原本便挂在眉梢的笑意又放大了一倍，他重新向Jason靠了过去，带着不容置喙的坚定再度印上Jason的唇，以一个温柔的吻作为对Jason的回答。 _可以，你当然可以吻我。_

 

Dick的手贴着Jason的脊柱下滑，继而钻进了他的上衣下摆，接着—— _噢_ 。Jason有些害羞地退开了一点，整张脸都埋进了Dick颈侧，红着脸无比尴尬地承认道：“我一般都会穿着衣服的。我不是——就只是，我的伤疤。”闻言，Dick立即停下了手上的动作，但并没有把手挪开，只是用肩膀轻轻推了推Jason的脸颊，促使他抬起头来。

 

“要是你想的话，你当然可以穿着衣服，不过我是绝对不会在意那些伤疤的。”Dick说，“我真的很想 _好好看看_ 你，前提是如果你也愿意的话。”Dick的潜台词再清晰不过了—— _我会听你的，决定权在你_ ——这让Jason有些感动，他颤抖着吐出一声细微的呻吟，点点头同意了Dick的请求，又凑过去在Dick的唇上留下一个轻盈的啄吻。

 

Dick保持着磨人的速度缓慢无比地撩起Jason的上衣，灵活的指尖一寸一寸追逐着渐渐袒露的皮肤，所到之处无不留下一枚渴求的火苗。他耐心地抬高Jason的双臂，接着一举将卷到Jason胸前的布料从头顶褪下，随手便往沙发附近的地板上一丢，完全不在意这件衣服究竟会落到哪里。在这期间，Dick的视线一直胶着在Jason身上，一瞬不瞬地盯着Jason因腼腆而泛起红晕的肌肤。尽管Jason很是努力地想要压下自己羞涩的本能，可Dick一副全神贯注完全被他所吸引的样子却只让他脸红得更厉害了。就在这时，Dick忽然倾身向前，温软的唇贴上了横卧在他右胸的一个旧伤疤，不给他任何反应机会便轻柔地吮吸起疤痕附近过分敏感的皮肤—— _我的天啊_ ——Jason甚至怀疑自己会不会下一秒就要燃烧起来了，而正当他以为自己已经爽到不能再爽的时候，Dick的唇舌却悄悄来到了他胸前的另一处伤疤，以不输刚才的温柔将这里的皮肤也悉心照料了一遍。Jason眯起眼睛，情难自已地仰起头望着自家的天花板，努力咽下嘴边几欲溢出的呻吟——难道 _这_ 就是自己此生从未体会过的、被人所虔诚地珍爱着的感觉吗？

 

这时，Dick的手稳稳地托住了Jason的下颌，引导他低下头来迎上Dick写满渴望的眼睛。“去床上。”Dick半是命令半是恳求地说道，Jason只感到一股热切的欲望狠狠击中了他，全身上下的每一个细胞都在嘶声尖叫着响应Dick的提议——仅仅是一个念头，一个 _浑身赤裸_ 深陷在他床褥间的Dick，就足以令他头昏脑胀，神志模糊。得到应允的Dick从沙发上一跃而起，在半空中划出一道美丽的弧线，当Jason正为了Dick那超乎常人的优雅而惊叹不已的时候，Dick却忽然拉住了Jason的手一把将他扯到自己身边，毫无防备的Jason一时没能反应过来，只得踉跄着摔进了Dick的怀里，而Dick则大笑着圈住Jason的腰身，以一个激烈的舌吻把他拖入万劫不复的深渊。Jason一边试图尽量跟上Dick热情的节奏，一边分心引导着Dick后退到Jason的卧室里，直到Dick的腿撞上床沿才不得已中断了这个吻。Dick带着不可思议的从容拉着Jason一起摔进了床里，仰面躺在柔软的床垫与Jason高大的身型之间。

 

而Jason——Jason只希望时间能够 _静止_ 在这一刻，他小心地压住Dick，一遍又一遍地吻他直到两人都气喘吁吁，可Dick这个一刻都安分不下来的家伙却总是不停地在他身下扭动，似乎在试图寻找一个支撑点以便交换一下两人的位置。眼看着自己忙活了一场却徒劳无果，Dick的脸上顿时浮现出一丝懊恼，看得Jason一个没忍住笑出了声——老天，这些年来他为了能打赢Dick一次，那可真是冥思苦想费尽心机，什么明堂正道歪门邪道统统都试了一遍，可你说他怎么就没想到要往Dick身上这么一压呢？谁会知道原来打赢Dick的最佳策略竟是如此简单粗暴？！——就在Jason走神的空当，Dick却看准时机抬腿勾住了Jason的膝盖，借力翻过身来跨坐到Jason身上。后背砸上床垫的时候Jason吃痛地发出了一声惊呼，可没等他来得及对Dick狡猾的手段做出什么回敬，Dick就已经动作麻利地扯掉了自己的上衣，那展露无遗的美好躯体立即令Jason大脑当机。好吧Grayson，这轮算你赢。

 

“看呆了吗，小翅膀？”Dick打趣道，随即冲着一脸呆愣的Jason扬起一个俏皮的微笑。此时的Jason恨不得在这二货脸上狠狠来上一拳，再用一个轻吻去抚慰那和拳头进行了亲密接触的皮肤。心动不如行动，想到这里，Jason猛然撑起上半身在Dick的颊边留下一个啄吻，鼓足勇气将手掌贴上了Dick的 _身体_ ——上帝耶稣基督圣母玛利亚，他用指尖仔细地描摹着Dick身上每一个他所熟悉的和不熟悉的疤痕，指腹小心地扫过大片大片美到令人窒息的金色肌肤——忽然，Dick冷不防伸出一只手把他按回了床上，Jason有些迷茫地看着Dick的笑容愈发得意起来，可还没等他搞明白这背后的玄机，对方优雅的声线便毫不客气地钻入了他的耳朵：“瞧瞧你，Jason Todd，现在倒是变得很主动嘛。”

 

“滚你的。”Jason轻哼一声，惹得Dick大笑起来。接着，Dick稍稍俯下身来，一只手沿着Jason的侧腰缓缓上滑，灵巧的指尖锲而不舍地追寻着高低起伏的肌肉线条，又在每一处微微隆起的伤疤之上留下羽毛般轻盈的爱抚，最后兜兜转转停在了Jason胸前，恰逢那道Y型伤疤的分叉口。

 

“我可以碰这里吗？”Dick柔声问道，而Jason简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。在他这并不算很长的第二人生里，Jason还从未想过竟然有人会想要触碰他这道丑到不行的、该死的、愚蠢的伤疤，而不是在见到它的第一秒就立即觉得恶心反胃。Jason觉得眼眶有些酸涩，心跳也不由自主加快起来，于是他微微挺起身体，红着脸将自己的胸膛送到Dick掌下。

 

“天呐别问了，你当然可以。”Jason轻喘着挤出一句肯定的回答，然而他只来得及听到Dick发出了一声赞赏的哼鸣，胸前Y型伤疤的两翼便传来十分陌生却温柔至极的触感。Dick的手指沿着双侧疤痕的轨迹小心翼翼地下滑，一直来到两条支路的交点——“我天！”Jason有失颜面地尖叫一声，因为Dick突然擅自决定用他的 _舌尖_ 代替手指来探索余下的疤痕。Dick顺着那道笔直的痕迹一路向下，时不时停下来对某些不太平整的皮肤用唇齿稍加关注，而当他终于来到疤痕尾端的时候，Jason已经被在体内汹涌的火热欲望折磨到有些神志不清了。可Dick似乎并没有一丁点要放过Jason的意思，反而顺势将自己的鼻尖埋进了Jason下腹棕红色的毛发之间，右手充满占有欲地覆上了Jason髋骨处的那团纹身。

 

“多亏了这纹身。”Dick的唇贴着Jason的皮肤轻轻蠕动，鼻尖沿着Jason的形状突出的髋骨拱来拱去，继而在纹身下端的腹股沟处留下一个玫瑰色的吻痕，引得Jason条件反射般地挺动了一下腰身，带着颤音的呻吟不受控制地从口中倾泻而出。纹身附近的皮肤依旧敏感得过分，而Dick则像是看准了这一点似的，不断用舌尖舔弄着那些蜿蜒曲折的墨色纹路，用嘴唇轻吮图案之下尚且娇嫩的新生皮肤。从未体验过这般待遇的Jason很快便感到有些缺氧，于是不得不微启双唇，上气不接下气地 _喘息_ 起来——老天，这也太超过了。“你真的好美。”迷乱间，Jason听到Dick叹息着吐出一句不容置疑的赞美，他忽然感到胸口沉甸甸地，就好像他对Dick的感情瞬间有了实体，把他的整个胸腔挤了个满满当当。

 

“过来过来， _过来啦_ ！”想要亲吻心上人的渴望超越了一切，Jason几近央求地呼唤Dick过来，但Dick的动作实在是太慢了，情急之下Jason索性伸手托住Dick的腋下，把人连拖带拽地扯到自己面前，稍一倾身便狠狠堵上了那双漂亮到不可思议的嘴唇。此时的Dick严丝合缝地贴着Jason的身体，右手依旧恋恋不舍地握着Jason的左侧髋骨，但左手已经偷偷埋进了Jason凌乱的卷发里，将Jason额前的那簇雪白缠绕在指间。过了好一会，Jason才大梦初醒般地意识到这些小动作背后的含义，原来Dick是在无声地告诉Jason，他眼中的Jason并不是只当年那个刻苦奋进、善良勇敢的小罗宾，他为更在意的是现在这个破茧重生、温柔坚强的青年，而这些被Dick所给予了特别关照的地方，正是Jason经历了 _蜕变_ 的证明。尽管Jason自己一直把这些身体特征当作缺陷，但在Dick眼中，Jason却因这些所谓的“缺陷”而变得更加完美。明白了这一点的Jason加深了与Dick的吻，喉间滚过一声溢满渴求的低吼，接收到身下人讯号的Dick略微调整了一下自己的位置，在不中断这个吻的前提下使两人的下身紧紧相贴——Jason感受到了，就算他还没为Dick _做_ 些什么，Dick也已然硬到不行，不容忽视的欲望霸道地推挤着Jason自己绝望又迫切的兴致。Jason抱着尝试的心态挺动了一下胯部，企图再次找回他俩之前在沙发上相互探索时所体验到的甜蜜感觉，然而出乎他意料的是，Dick居然因为这简短的摩擦而发出了一声蚀骨销魂的 _呻吟_ 。“我去，”Jason倒吸一口气，在过载的快感中仰头暴露出自己的喉咙，并再次挺起下身 _狠狠_ 顶弄Dick，“我该怎么做才能让你——啊、让你——再发出那种好听的声音？”

 

“裤子，脱掉。”Dick的舌头似乎是打了结，一时竟没能吐出个完整的句子，Jason心里掠过一阵交织着宽慰的狂喜，看来兴奋到迫不及待的人并不只有他自己嘛。而对于Dick的提议，Jason只能连连点头表示赞同，因为这主意听上去简直 _棒极了_ 。然而在快感的冲击下，Jason的大脑已经搅成了一团浆糊，完全没有办法指挥自己的四肢去完成这样一个“高难度”动作，就只能乖乖躺在那里任Dick帮他解开扣子拉下拉链。最开始的时候Jason还有些害羞，对于在别人面前暴露身体这件事仍感到十分不自在，不过很快Dick就一边扯着Jason的牛仔裤一边小声嘀咕着“把这碍事的裤子 _脱掉_ ”，声音低哑得令人没法辨别他到底说了些什么。一想到能让Dick激动到这种地步的人是他而 _不是别人_ ，一想到只有他Jason能让Dick被欲望折磨到失去理智，先前的那些焦虑情绪瞬间便消失得无影无踪，而这时Dick也总算设法将Jason的裤子扯下来丢到床边。“这样就好多啦，”一串满意的咕噜声滚过Dick喉间，紧接着Jason就听到Dick欢快地问道，“你是要动手帮帮我，还是只要躺在那里看就行啦？”起初Jason并没搞懂Dick是在问什么，直到Dick耐心地诱哄他抬起头来，他才后知后觉地勉强跟上了剧情——Jason的瞳孔不受控制地放大了，眼前的视觉盛宴如当头一棒把他打得头晕目眩——

 

Dick正跪坐在他腿上，手指漫不经心地抚弄着自己胯间的拉链。

 

“你是要搞死我吗？”Jason懊恼地呻吟道，他艰难地调动起那几个幸免于难的脑细胞权衡了一下得失，才最终做出了决定，“不帮，只看。”

 

“你很不乖哦。”Dick故意揶揄Jason，声音里毫不掩饰的爱意只让Jason愈发兴致高涨。他目不转睛地盯着Dick修长的双手，看它们是如何灵活地挑开腰间的那颗扣子，又如何迅速地剥下挂在髋间的裤子，甚至在布料滑下Dick双腿的那一刻无意识地舔了舔自己的下唇。卷成一团的牛仔裤被遗忘在床边，下一秒Dick便把自己挤进了Jason的膝盖之间，双手也迫不及待地重新贴上Jason的身体。带着挑逗意味的指尖轻轻拨撩着Jason四角内裤的边缘，Dick忽然没由来地开口道：“还是那条蓝色的好，你懂的。”

 

一时间，Dick的话令Jason有些摸不着头罩（ ~~Sorry. Nos just simpely cannot let this go.~~ ），苦思冥想了半天方然如梦初醒。“你喜欢那张照片是因为……那天我穿了蓝色的内裤。”Jason脸红了，被Dick所渴望所爱慕的感觉是如此陌生，可同时却又美妙到令人欲罢不能。一股暖流悄悄涌进了他的胸膛，融化了他坚硬的护甲，苏醒了他冰封的希望，那颗濒临破碎的心已然被他毫无保留地交给了Dick，可如果今夜过后Dick还是决定离开Jason，那么这颗心就会被彻底粉碎，再也无法复原了。“你……你当时那么 _激动_ 是因为我穿了——”

 

“我的颜色，”Dick接道，“没错，我的。”他边说边格外小心地用身体覆住Jason，手臂撑在Jason耳侧以支持自己的重量，修长的双腿与Jason的暧昧地交织在一起。接着，还没等Jason做好任何心理建设，Dick就以绝佳的角度轻轻向前一顶—— _我的妈呀_ 。Jason情难自已地挺起下身回应Dick，丝毫不怀疑自己马上就要射在内裤里了，只要Dick再多给他那么几下——这感觉好得令人难以置信，Dick辣到过分的轻喘萦绕在他耳畔，在即将要把他送上顶峰的同时却似乎又远远不够，搞得Jason忽然萌生了一种 _想要更多_ 的强烈渴望——恰在此时，仿佛拥有了读心术一般的Dick伏在他耳边气息不稳地问道：“我，我可不可以——”

 

“好好，你想要什么都行，”过于心切的答复从Jason不争气的牙关里争先挤出，他甚至都不用抬眼去看都可以无比清晰地感受到Dick的一切动作，感受到他是如何光速剥下了两人的四角内裤，又如何将他们的性器完美地贴合在一起——上帝啊，Jason简直要爽到晕厥。“艹，你能不能——”Jason试图给Dick更多许可，但沾染了情欲的声音已经低哑到难以辨析，好在不待他说完，Dick便心有灵犀地伸出手将两人一同 _紧紧_ 圈在手心，性器贴着Jason的柱身疯狂进出，带给他一种陌生却又令人上瘾的快感。“我，我不行了，我要——”话一出口，Jason就感到Dick的手掌愈发收紧，进出的节奏也越变越快，“天啊该死的艹他妈——”

 

“乖，Jason，你做的很好，好乖，”（ ~~写完这句话后~~ ~~Nos一不小心堕入了黑暗面~~ ）Dick低沉的诱哄成为了压垮Jason理智的最后一根稻草，他真的就这样在Dick手中 _高潮了_ 。他分开双唇试图尖叫，却惊异自己发不出任何声音，他想强迫自己放松，可身体却违背他的意愿绷成了一张拉紧的弓。所有的感官似乎都已经弃他而去，统统飞到了几亿光年外的某个不知名星系，只剩下那纯粹又放肆的快感在他体内疯狂流窜，毫不留情地撕扯着他眼前的世界。高潮持续了有 _一个世纪_ 那么久，仿佛是打定了主意要把他瓦解成一摊毫无还手之力的碎片，况且——上帝，Jason这辈子还是第一次经历这般猛烈而美丽的高潮，耀眼的光芒甚至比超新星爆炸还要明亮千倍万倍。又过了一个世纪那么久，Jason好不容易才感觉到离家出走的神志终于有了点回归的趋势。渐渐清醒的过程并不输高潮本身，他觉得自己好像正在一片虚无里漫无目的地漂浮，全身心都被温柔地包裹在久违的安全感中。

 

Jason在半梦半醒间挣扎了许久，久到可能有点忽视了Dick的需求。当那蒙蔽他意识的白雾终于散去了大半，Jason才勉强睁开双眼，看到Dick的欲望正抵着他的髋骨，精致的头部克制地磨蹭着他的纹身，细小的呻吟夹杂在急促的喘息里，听得Jason又一阵心跳脸红。他抬起手臂，指尖试探地抚上Dick的性器，继而反手将其牢牢困在自己的掌心和髋骨之间，仅留出足够的缝隙鼓励Dick自由进出。“Dickie，我的小鸟，拜托？”Jason的呢喃似乎也对Dick有格外神奇的效果，Dick的高潮来得异常猛烈，以至于让他发出了一种近似 _抽噎_ 的声音，白色的液体布满了Jason的手指，还有一些宣誓领地般地飞溅到了他的下腹。待Dick平静下来，Jason才感到他终于肯撤去手臂的支撑，小心地窝到了Jason胸膛上。微小的颤抖通过两人相贴的肌肤一波接一波地传来，Jason满心怜爱地用干净的左手摸摸枕在胸前的脑袋，手指插进乌黑的发丝间为Dick整理那略有些汗湿的乱毛，喉间发出些无意义的哼鸣以图安抚对方过载的神经，耐心地等着他的鸟儿恢复意识。

 

（ **下车吧，您已到达目的地。** ）

 

“唔饿天呃。”良久，Dick总算发出了点声音，可那含混不清的口吻却逗笑了Jason。

 

“不好意思，你说的是人话吗？”他揶揄Dick，换来对方埋在他胸口的的一声傻笑。天，Jason觉得自己这辈子从未像现在这样放松过，长久以来压抑在心尖的担忧和焦虑全部都消失得无影无踪。即使他知道今夜过后，残酷的现实一定会再度一盆接着一盆地朝他头上泼冰水，可他还是不得不承认，胸口上Dick那令人安心的重量，真的足矣。 _无论是哪位神灵在上，拜托您让我拥有这一刻吧。_ “好吧，你说的确实有点像人话，但如果你想要我回答的话，你还得再努努力说清楚点，迪基鸟。”

 

“我的天啊。”Dick一边说，一边抬起头来迎上Jason的视线，那双撼人心弦的蓝眸中正流转着过于纯粹的宠爱，而Jason则差点溺死在这只属于他的一汪温柔里，“我刚才是想说：‘我的天啊’。”

 

“知道啦。”Jason感到自己又有些脸红，但Dick的动作并没让他的害羞情绪持续多久。Jason看着Dick在自己身边一阵拱来拱去，最后选择了钻进他的臂弯安家落户。“你要睡着了，是吗？”

 

“不会啦，”尽管嘴上说不，但Dick的声线里已经明显染上了些许睡意，这可就让他的话变得没什么说服力了，“ _你_ 才要睡着了呢。”

 

“你个傻蛋，快进被子里去。”Jason不假思索地回道，语气里的爱意令他自己都震惊了一下。话已出口，Jason才忽然反应过来他刚刚竟邀请了Dick在自己家 _过夜_ ，但意识到这一点的Jason并没有感到特别紧张或焦虑。虽说他还是有一点点不由自主的小担忧，但那真的不算什么，尤其是当他怀里塞满了一个浑身赤裸又暖融融的Dick的时候。片刻过后，Jason一直不见Dick有任何挪窝的意思，于是只得宠溺地叹了一口气，抱着Dick钻进了被褥之间，并拉好被子把他的鸟儿裹了个严严实实。

 

进了被子的Dick立刻往Jason身边拱了拱，直到整个人都毫无缝隙地贴在Jason胸口才安顿下来，宛如一只又暖又软的小黑猫。尽管两人身上都有点黏，但Jason觉得这也没什么大不了的。“晚安，小翅膀。”Dick困顿地低喃道，而Jason只是低头看着怀里连眼睛都睁不开了的人轻轻一笑。

 

“晚安，Dickie。”

 

~~

 

Dick醒来的时候，有谁的手机正在他耳边锲而不舍地震动。他边打呵欠边伸了个懒腰，虽然他全身上下都在叫嚣着疲乏，但这感觉却仍旧甜蜜无比。他依稀记得昨晚自己是在Jason怀里睡着的，于是他躬起脊背试图贴上 _Jason_ 温暖的胸膛——然而Jason并不在他身后。恐慌瞬间攫住了Dick的心脏，难道Jason还是逃走了吗？这里可是 _Jason自己的_ 安全屋呀。慌乱中Dick连忙睁开眼睛，却发现Jason仍好好的呆在房间里，并且正向他走来。Dick如释重负地长舒一口气，情不自禁地对爬上床沿的Jason伸出双手，尽管他收到了Jason一声无奈的轻哼，但对方还是将他稳稳地收入怀中。

 

“你为啥已经起了？”窗外还黑着，而Dick还想再睡一会，但Jason却已经拿过了自己的手机，划开锁屏举到Dick面前。

 

 _8条新消息：Roy Harper_ 。“这些消息大多都在嚷嚷“JASON！”，还全用的是大写字母，”Jason解释说，“但这一条……”拇指轻点那条消息，一个网页链接出现在了两人眼前。Dick耐心地等着Jason点开链接，而后一头雾水地发现那条连接把他们带到了一个……耳机网站？

 

“哈？”Dick觉得有些摸不着头罩（ ~~Sorry, Nos又来搞事了~~ ），Jason也不明所以地耸耸肩。

 

“我也不太懂——”Jason刚一开口，就又有一条新消息闯入了对话框。

 

“ _如果这辈子Dick Grayson高潮的怪叫还要再次污染我的耳朵，就算那只有0.1%的可能性你也得给我买。还有，寄送别忘了选特快。我要特快！_ ”读完消息的Jason忍不住大笑起来，而尴尬到无地自容的Dick只得双手掩面。

 

“你笑够了没哇！”Dick哀嚎着抱怨道，却引得Jason愈发止不住笑。仰天大笑的Jason看起来快乐单纯又无忧无虑，而Dick不得不承认此刻的Jason看上去真的好美。他无法自控地伸手环住了Jason的脖颈，脑袋再度枕上了Jason的胸口。

 

Jason停下了他歇斯底里的大笑，低头冲Dick露出一个温柔的微笑。接着，Dick看着Jason又举起了自己的手机，犹豫了一秒后把耳机加进了购物车。

 

“万一他真能用得到呢？”Jason解释道，安静的语调中带着一丝小小的不确定，似乎在向Dick寻求安全感。对此，Dick的回答当然就只有一个啦。于是，他微笑着在Jason的唇上印下一个坚定的吻。

 

美好的承诺如同漫天闪烁的繁星，映入Jason的眼睛。

 

全文 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作原的话：
> 
> 哎呀朋友们，我真的不知该说些什么。说实话我还是有点害怕把这篇故事发在AO3的，对于这个cp来说，我毕竟是个新粉，而且对角色性格的把握也不是很有信心。但Jason纹上“一个优秀的战士”的梗一直在我脑子里挥之不去。其实我一开始只打算写个轻松搞笑小短篇的——哈，是的啦，我就知道自己肯定会搞成这么沉重的样子。
> 
> 如果你喜欢我的话，可以去Tumblr上找找我，链接是pissvinegarandacrowbar.tumblr.com——我一般不怎么发文，不过我还是会发点小灵感的。还有，如果你想知道的话，我打算把这篇文继续扩展下去——大概就是这个宇宙发生的事。我已经想好了一些他俩恋爱生活中的小片段，灵感一来真的很烦啦……
> 
> 感谢你们给我的留下的评论和喜欢，你们都是慷慨善良的小天使。我希望我能给这两位角色带来一些原画中少见的小幸福：我真的真的好爱他们。还是老样子，所有的反馈我都会认真接受，不管是积极的还是负面的。我真的非常非常感谢你阅读我的故事。
> 
>  
> 
> ～～
> 
>  
> 
> 译者Nos的话：
> 
> 迪克格雷森
> 
> 一下子抱住了全世界最美丽的人
> 
> 而他怀里那个傻子
> 
> 还以为抱着他的人
> 
> 才是全世界最美丽的人
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas luvs. 感谢你们还没有放弃Nos。不长的文章居然快翻译了一年，好在没有拖到0202年。这篇翻译是Nos给自己的奖学金礼物，一不小心被拖成了圣诞礼物。Nos承认自己不是一个好翻译，所以更加感谢你们一直以来的包容和支持。关于后续的恋爱故事，Nos觉得自己很可能会继续翻下去，毕竟Nos只有这么一条船可以划。
> 
>  
> 
> 注释：
> 
> *1 在此，Nos先给狼蛛粉道个歉，并且默默希望这里没有狼蛛粉。考虑再三，Nos最终决定这么严重的事情还是应该点名：Catalina Flores, AKA Tarantula做了错事，没人（包括夜翼在内）应该为她开脱。Reference: Grayson, D. (2004). Nightwing, Volume 2, No. 93.
> 
> *2 这里Dick应该是在指他无法在守护城市的同时守护自己的爱人，他大概更适合拥有一个能和他并肩作战的伴侣，一个他全心全意信任能够保护好自己的伴侣，这样他就不用在他所热爱的事业与他所爱的人之间做出选择了。（这下好了，越描越黑，现在Grayson听起来更像个渣男了。）
> 
> Actually，Nos不是认真地在说Dick渣，故事里的这一只Dickie不渣yo，他也是只有心理缺陷的小鸟，不知道怎样去爱别人，但是Jason的出现让他意识到自己应该学着去爱别人，具体能不能成功，那就是后话了哈哈。
> 
> 再说一下Jason，可怜的小鸟，故事里的设定确实有点惨了，但是作者姑娘说过，这个设定确实是被世界各地的桶粉所广泛接受的（大家内心都是要暗黑成什么样才会接受这样的设定？？？）。Unlike Dickie，Jason知道怎么去爱一个人，or rather，他知道怎么去爱Dick，但是他脑子里面总是想着Dick很渣，所以他害怕自己只是Dick那千千万万的被渣对象之一。但事实上Jason不了解真正的Dick，在这场谈话以前，他并不知道Dick是demi，如此一来他反反复复地误解Dick也就说得通了。以Jason爱Dick的方式，他怕是会燃烧他自己的，所以他不能轻易把自己的心交给Dick任之处置。Anyways, these guys need a serious, very open, and extremely long talk. 这俩实在太慢热了，以至于Nos怀疑自己翻完这篇之后，很可能就下winghood的船了（心好累）。
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, many many thanks and love to the dearest author, pissvinegarandacrowbar for creating such a wonderful story. Nos was really enjoying translating all these beautiful words, probably too much lol. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading them just as much! Please do not hesitate to leave a comment if you want. Nos does enjoy reading them and chatting with you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. May love and kindness always lead your way to the stars.


End file.
